Idol Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Faith Hudson has wanted to sing her whole life. She finally gets the chance when she auditions for American Idol. Can she prove that's good enough to win it all and will she fall in love the way. Quinn/Faith/Sam love triangle
1. Auditions

I walked into work. It was a hot day in July and wearing a black dress wasn't exactly fun, but as a maid I had to wear it. I worked for an Indian man named Figgins. I hoped that I wouldn't have to keep doing it. I had a plan to get out of it. It wasn't a surefire plan, but if everything worked out, I wouldn't have to clean again. My name is Faith Hudson and I'm going to be the next American Idol.

I was 19 years old and doing whatever I could to pay the bills. The main thing that I was saving up for was a trip to Atlanta because they wouldn't be in Florida. I lived in West Palm Beach, a city of 100, 000 people. The weather was always nice, but it wasn't great for people who didn't have a lot of money. I wasn't sure why I had decided not to go to college. I supposed I thought I would have made not long after graduation. That was two years ago, so things hadn't exactly worked out. I got my paycheck and found that it was enough for the trip to Atlanta and the hotel. I didn't have anyone to go with me.

The first thing that I found out was that those auditions on TV were not the first auditions. The first auditions were at the Phillips Arena where the Hawks played. If I got past that stage, I would be able to see the judges.

I had to sit in the arena for hours. It was definitely boring. I took my headphones out and noticed the guy next to me was wanting to talk.

"Hey, I'm Sam. What's your name?" He asked.

"Faith." I replied.

"Where do you come from?" He questioned. "I'm from Nashville."

"West Palm Beach." I answered. I wasn't sure why he was talking to me.

"So do you know what you're going to sing?" He continued.

"Yes." I replied. "Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?"

"I don't really have anyone else to talk to and it doesn't look you do either." He explained. "Who knows how much longer we'll be here."

"Well I brought some music with me." I stated as I put my headphones back in. I focused on filling out the form that they had given me. Under influences I put Avril Lavigne, Michelle Branch and The Runaways. Kelly Clarkson actually was one of my influences because I loved her _Breakaway_, but I thought that putting that might get them to throw it out. It was pretty much a given that I was influenced by her because everyone there was influenced by her or they wouldn't be there.

I finally got my chance to go up after eight hours. I had to wake up at 5:00 in the morning and none of it even mattered. I couldn't help but wonder if they just did it to be dicks, but it was annoying. I was with a group of three other people that did not include Sam. I was the last in the line to sing. I basically only got to sing the chorus.

_What am I supposed to do when the beat part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked that you're okay<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces <em>

"Number four, you're in. The rest of you, I'm sorry." The man told me. They handed me a ticket and told me to go back stage. I didn't want to brag to the people whose dreams had just been crushed. I ended up seeing a few people in costume. I couldn't help but wonder if they thought that they were actually good or just wanted to look like idiots on TV.

"So say makes you stand out from all of the girls here?" The producer asked me.

"I would say that it would be my dad being killed in Iraq shortly after I was born. He was a Gulf War hero and then went back where he was killed." I answered.

"Come to the Martin Luther King Center in two months for your next audition." They told me.

It meant that I would have to save up for another flight. Still, I could take a few more months of work.

Two months later, I headed to the MLK Center where they were many fewer people: about 200. The costumed people were there.

"Hey, it's you. I see you made it." Sam told me.

"So did you." I confirmed. I noticed that he was number 3. I was 196. It could have been that they really liked me because I knew that they usually showed some of the best people last. Still, it meant I would have to wait awhile.

Sam was the first person to come out with a golden ticket. I was happy for him.

Near the end of the second day, I looked at the girl next to me. She had long blonde hair and was really pretty.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Quinn." She replied. "I hope that they haven't given away all of the golden tickets."

"I doubt they have." I declared. "Did you come here with anyone?"

"Just my older sister: my parents don't really support this. They just want me to marry a rich man." She explained.

"Quinn Fabray." The host Jesse St. James called. Quinn stood up.

"Well good luck." She told me. A few minutes later she came out with the yellow piece of paper in her hands. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to Hollywood mom and dad. I told I could do it!"

So that meant that I was the last contestant. I had a good idea that I would be going to Hollywood, but I didn't want to mess up because I was overconfident. I walked into the room where there were three judges: Will Schuester, the cool one, Emma Pillsbury, the nice one, and Sue Sylvester, the mean one.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" Emma asked me.

"Faith Hudson." I answered.

"And how old are you?" She questioned.

"I just turned 20." I replied.

"What are you gonna sing?" Will responded.

"I was gonna sing 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch." I stated. They didn't say anything else and I just decided to sing.

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything  
>So I tried to be like you but I got swept away<br>I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone to show the way  
>So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tides come I'll take you away<em>

_If you want to, I could save you  
>I could take you away from here<br>So lonely inside, so busy out there  
>And all you was somebody who cared <em>

"Sue, what do you think?" Will asked.

"You've got some pipes on you, Kid." Sue stated. "It's a yes for me."

"Yes for me too." Emma replied.

"That's three yeses." Will stated. "You're going to Hollywood!"

So Faith made it to Hollywood like you knew she would and she met Quinn and Sam. Will she be able to achieve her dream? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Hollywood

It was November and I was planning for my trip to Hollywood. By now, I had told Figgins that I would need some time off. I knew that if I made it past Hollywood, I was planning on quitting.

"Faith, I want you to make sure that you have fun out there." He told me. "Also don't lose sight of what's important and that is the music."

"Thanks for the advice, Sir." I replied. Even though I didn't really like the job, I didn't have a problem with my boss. He treated me fairly and with respect. There were definitely worse things that I could be doing.

"If you get to the television rounds, I'll be voting for you." He declared. "Also don't end up like that Ke-dollar sign-ha."

"It's pronounced Kesha." I remarked.

The next day, I headed to Hollywood for the week. There were about 150 of us and only 24 would make it to the live rounds.

"Okay, now this is just serendipity." Sam told me. "I can see it now. We're going to get married."

I couldn't help but smile at his stupid joke. At least, I hoped that he was joking. I wasn't going to marry him. I noticed that he had brought his guitar with him.

"So do you play anything?" He asked.

"I know how to play a little guitar but I don't have one of my own." I stated.

"You know I could teach you." He offered. "In fact I could get you your own guitar. My dad's a professional songwriter, so I have a lot of them at home."

"You don't have to do that." I told him.

"You know your hair would look better if you grew it out." He declared. I had had it shorter so it wouldn't get in my way at work, but I supposed if I was going to be doing this, that wouldn't be an issue.

"I'll grow mine out if you grow yours." I retorted.

"Okay, deal." He agreed as I noticed the judges walked into the room. Performances were about to start.

I needed to put the finishing touches on my outfit. I already had a grey tank and faded black leggings and a black jacket, but I wanted something else to make me look like a rockstar. I grabbed a pinstriped scarf off the rack and let it hang from my neck.

At that time, Jesse was going into his narration.

"We first met Sam Evans in Atlanta. Now here he is trying to make his sister proud." Jesse replied. I had a feeling that was something that I needed to talk to Sam about. He then began to sing and play his guitar.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night  
>Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside<br>Was it something I said or something I did, did my words not come out right  
>Though tried not to hurt you, though I tried but I guess that's why they say<em>

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<em>

I didn't really have time to ask him because I was next. We wouldn't know if we were moving on until after everyone had performed.

_This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong who would've guessed it<br>I will not leave alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late it's never too late<em>

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around it's not too late it's never too late<br>It's not too late it's never too late _

I then went over to Sam.

"So what's that about your sister?" I asked.

"My sister has a kidney disease." He explained. "If she doesn't get a new kidney soon, she's going to die."

"Oh." I replied. I didn't really know what to say. Would they show that part if she didn't make it? "Well I hope that someone will give her one."

I then waited for them to announce who was moving on.

"Sam, step forward. Faith, step forward." Sue declared. "Rachel step forward and Dani step forward. Front row, you're moving on. The rest of you are going home. Now get out."

There was another day of first round auditions before they cut the numbers in half. After that was the hardest part of all of Hollywood: the group rounds. It was basically having to rely on others to show that you could move on. It was always the most dramatic and picking the wrong people to be in a group with could end up costing you.

I decided to find Sam because he was the only person that I really knew. It turned out that it wasn't true because I found someone on the phone.

"I'm not gonna be home tonight." Quinn said. "I know. Just be good for Frannie. I love you."

"Who was that?" I asked as she hung up the phone.

"That was my daughter Beth." She replied. "She's 7."

I was a bit surprised by that since she didn't look that old herself. I could have been wrong.

"23." She answered. "Yeah, I had her in high school. So do you wanna be in a group with me?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I stated. "Do you have any idea where Sam Evans is?"

"I think I saw him." She replied as the two of us began to look for him.

We ended up finding him with a girl with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a leather jacket and blue dress. She was very pretty.

"Hey Sam, this is Quinn." I introduced as she shook his hand. "We were wondering if you by any chance wanted to be in a group with us."

"Sure." Sam replied. "This is Dani and she needs a group too."

I realized that then that I had seen her in the first stage of auditions. She had sang "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.

"Okay, so it looks like we have a group." I declared. "We're going to need to find a song that we're going to sing and also figure out who's going to be singing what parts."

"Well we need to see what's on the list." Dani replied. "I'll go see if I can find one while you guys try to come up with a name for the group."

I wasn't sure why we needed to have a name. We weren't going to be performing together in the future and it took the focus away from what was really important which was learning the song.

A few minutes later, Dani came back with the list.

"Okay so what songs do we know on here?" I asked as I looked it over. "I really like 'Shake It' by Metro Station."

"Could we do 'You Belong with Me' instead?" Dani suggested.

"No, that's basically a song that it's hard for anyone other than Taylor Swift sing and I have a feeling that if we try, we'll all go home." Quinn argued.

"Well I'm okay with whatever you girls wanna do." Sam stated. It was at that moment that I noticed a Latina girl yelling at her group members.

"Bitch, we're doing the song that I want to do." She yelled.

"The song that you want to do sucks." Some effeminate kid shot back at her. That was definitely something that was going to be on TV. I couldn't help but wonder if any of my stuff was going to air. I knew that being on TV increased your chances in the voting rounds even though I was pretty sure they didn't show Kris Allen at all until then and he won the whole thing (which was a travesty because he was not better than Adam).

"Okay, we'll do 'Shake It'." Dani agreed. I would have guessed that seeing that unfold had convinced her.

"So this is an energetic song, so we'll need to do some moving around." Quinn stated. "We need to find out who's going to be singing what parts."

"Well since the verse is kind of lower, maybe you and Sam should handle it." I suggested. "I can do the pre-chorus and Dani can do the chorus and then we can take turns when we get to the bridge."

"So we need to get some practice in so we can get some sleep." Sam stated.

We ran over the song for about an hour before we headed off to our rooms. I knew that getting a good night's sleep was important so I wouldn't blow it. As much as I wanted the other members of my group to advance, I did want it to be me the most. I did need to be focused on myself before everyone else cause even if the performance as a whole was a trainwreck, if I was good, I would still move forward.

In the morning, we volunteered to be the first group up because we would know our fate early and be able to leave and get some more sleep and stay and check out the competition.

"Before anyone performs, if you forget the words, you might as well beat it." Sue remarked.

Sam started the song off.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
>Your body's cold because girl we're getting so warm<em>

Then Quinn came in.

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

That was when I entered and she sang with me.

**Tonight you're falling in love **_let me go now  
><em>**This feeling's tearing me up **_here we go now _

Dani then sang the chorus.

_You if he does it like this, will you do it like that?  
>Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?<br>Now if he moves like this, will you move it like that?  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<em>

Sam then started the bridge.

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_

I reentered after it.

_I could tell that you could that I was taking my time_

Quinn then came back in.

_And I was thinking of ways to keep you staying alive_

Dani then came back.

_Your body's shaking, turn me on so I can…_

She had forgotten the words. It sucked for her. I then came back in for the chorus.

_You if he does it like this, will you do it like that?  
>Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?<br>Now if he moves like this, will you move it like that?  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<em>

"Sam, Quinn, Faith, you're moving on." Will declared. "Dani, I'm sorry."

There would be one more day of auditions before they made the final cuts to the Top 40. It was the last thing that we had any control over.

I went up when my name was announced. There was a guitar but I decided not to play it because I was still a novice.

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead  
>Was it something I did, was it something you said<br>Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead  
>Held up so high on such a breakable thread<em>

_You were all things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it<br>All the memories so close to me just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending<em>

_It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know that we were done<em>

_She was everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it<br>All the memories so close to me just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>So much for my happy ending<em>

After my performance, I was in a room with Quinn, but Sam wasn't in my sight. They had split us into three rooms. Two would move on and the other would go home.

"My brother's not here." This guy with a Mohawk said. That usually meant that only one sibling would advance. I really hoped that they wouldn't do that Top 36 thing from last year because it was a mess and good people probably lost out because they only got one chance.

After an hour of waiting the door opened up and the judges walked in.

"You made it!" Emma declared as we erupted into cheers.

We then came back for the final judgment. They were going to meet with us individually to let us know if we were in or not.

I walked into the room. I was pretty confident that I would go forward.

"How are you Faith?" Emma asked me.

"I'm good." I stated. "I would be a lot better if you told me that I was going to be in the top 24."

"Well I guess it's good news." Sue declared. "You're in."

They then got all of us together and told us to dance. I was not a good dancer, so I kept it pretty simple. Jesse was reading off our names.

"For the girls we have: **Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sunshine Corazon, Quinn Fabray, Faith Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, and Lauren Zizes**." Jesse explained. "And the guys we have: **Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart, Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Ryder Lynn, Puck, Matt Rutherford and Sebastian Smythe**. These are your Top 24 America, who will you be voting for?"

So Faith made it to Top 24 and we got some appearances by Santana, Kurt, and Puck. The songs are "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison, "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace and "My Happy Ending" by Avril. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Top 24

It was finally time to perform on live TV. The wide pool of talent from Hollywood had been worn down to just 24. We were staying in a hotel. Some good news that I had learned was that Sam's sister had gotten her transplant and she was probably going to be okay.

It was Sunday and I was trying to find what song I was going to sing. The girls were going to sing first, so I didn't have a lot of time. The good news was that there wasn't going to be any recording until the top 12, so I had a little more time. As I was looking over the few songs that I had chosen, I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it up to see that Sam was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me." He replied.

"You mean like a date?" I questioned.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." He stated.

"I really need to figure out what song I'm going to sing on Tuesday night." I declared. He was cute, but work was more important than my social life.

"Maybe I could help you." He offered. It was an interesting proposition, especially since we wouldn't be competing against each other this week. "Are you choosing from a few songs?"

"Well I was trying to decide between Avril's 'Keep Holding On', *NSYNC's 'Tearin' Up My Heart' and Jason Derulo's 'In My Head'." I explained.

"I think that your voice sounds a lot like Avril's, so you should go with the Avril song." He suggested.

"Okay, I think that I'll do that." I agreed. "I do want to show people who I want to be as a performer. So where do you wanna go?"

"Well maybe we could get some dinner at In-N-Out Burger. I've always to go to one but they're only in California." He explained. "You do eat meat, don't you?"

"Yes, I eat meat and sure that sounds fun." I agreed. "So you probably haven't thought about what song since you have an extra day to choose."

"I've actually already decided." He declared. "Do you wanna hear it?"

"You know I'll be in the audience on Wednesday." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'd like you to hear it first." He stated as we headed out to the parking lot. There were a few Fords that we could drive. I was glad that we were going later because I had heard that LA traffic was a mess. I was still getting used to eating later since it was around 9:00 back home. He began to sing as he drove.

_If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home  
>I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own<br>Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
>There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true<em>

_But when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me  
>Everything's alright when you're right here by my side<br>When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven  
>I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes<em>

_Moving on I start to realize I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high  
>And it's all because of you by my side <em>

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me  
>Everything's alright when you're right here by my side<br>When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever  
>I just gotta let you know I never wanna let you go <em>

_Cause when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me  
>Everything's alright when you're right here by my side<br>When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven  
>I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes<em>

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by The Jonas Brothers." He explained.

"You know I don't think anyone else could pull that off the way that you did." I replied. "It was cute and the girls are gonna love it."

"Did you love it?" He asked.

"You know it's a bit early for you to be flirting with me." I stated. "We're not even at the restaurant yet."

Once we got to the restaurant, we ordered our food and sat down at a table.

"So tell me about yourself." I instructed. "What was high school like for you?"

"Well I went to an all-boys boarding school." He answered. "I didn't get to see a lot of girls, but I was quarterback and led my team to the TSSAA state championship. We got our butts kicked. What about you? What did you do?"

"I was a cheerleader." I explained. "I didn't do much singing except for when I won this talent show. I loved watching the show growing up."

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"No." I declared. "It was just me and my mom growing up. So did you have any sort of job before coming on the show?"

"Well I worked as a cashier at McDonald's and I also did some stripping." He declared. My eyes widened but he seemed pretty calm about it. "I had to do it to help pay my sister's medical bills. I told my family about not long after auditions. What did you do?"

"I was a maid for a rich Indian guy." I answered. "You know this is a really nice way to get to know someone."

On Tuesday, afternoon all of the girls were rehearsing and we found out the order that we would be performing in. Unfortunately for me, I had the inconvenience of having to perform first. I knew that I would have to be memorable or my journey could be over as soon as it began.

"You know there doesn't even need to be a competition because I'm going to win." Sugar Motta, a spoiled rich girl said. I honestly didn't even think that she was that good based on what I'd heard of her. I couldn't believe that she had made the Top 24 in the first place. Okay, she was not terrible or tone-deaf, but there were other girls in Hollywood that I was surprised didn't make it.

That night, just before 5:00, I headed to the stage.

"Good evening, everyone and welcome to American Idol." Jesse declared. "It's time once again to meet our contestants. Here they are. Faith Hudson, Sugar Motta, Marley Rose, Lauren Zizes, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Sunshine Corazon, and Rachel Berry. Now to start things off, let's say hello to Faith Hudson."

They showed a video of me which included part of me doing my job. I couldn't really believe that anyone would be interested in seeing me be a maid, but apparently the producers thought it was interesting. After the video was done, I heard the strings playing and began to sing my song.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go you know I won't give in, no I won't give in<em>

_Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do,  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Here me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La-da-da-da, la-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do,  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Keep holding on, keep holding on<br>There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do,  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I then stood in front of the judges as I waited for their feedback.

"Now that was a great way to start the season off." Will declared. "The chorus was a little weak, but when you hit that bridge, you really shined."

"Well I think that it was wonderful from start to finish." Emma stated. "You should a good amount of range."

"Okay, I wouldn't call it wonderful." Sue replied. "Yeah, it was good, but I'm not sure that anyone will remember it as one of the best of the season."

"Well I don't want to give the best of the season at the beginning." I countered.

"If you want to vote dial 1-866-IDOLS 01." Jesse replied.

Next up was Sugar, who sang "Umbrella" by Rihanna, and while I wouldn't say that she tanked, I thought that she went off-key a few times.

Marley followed up and I couldn't help but think from the video that she seemed like a really nice girl. She sang "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child and it was really good.

She was followed by Lauren, who sang "I Know What Boys Like" by the Waitresses and it was bad. I was pretty sure that she was going home.

After that, was Tina who sang "Paint It, Black" by The Rolling Stones. I thought it was kind of predictable that a Goth would sing the Goth anthem.

Sixth was Kitty, who sang "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett, but I thought that it sounded more like the Britney Spears version than the original.

After her was Santana who sang "Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground. Her vocals were fine and I was impressed that someone sang that song.

Brittany followed up and sang "Toxic" by Brittany Spears. She definitely had an interesting voice and I wasn't sure if I liked it yet.

She was proceeded by Mercedes who sang "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé. I couldn't like the song because I hated Beyoncé that much.

Next up came Quinn.

_Set me free, why don't cha babe  
>Get out my life, why don't cha babe<br>Cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<br>You don't really need me  
>But you keep me hangin' on<em>

_Why do you keep a coming around  
>Playing with my heart?<br>Why don't you get out of my life  
>And let me make a new start?<em>

_Let me get over you  
>The way you've gotten over me<em>

_Set me free, why don't cha babe  
>Let me be, why don't cha babe<br>Cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<br>Now, you don't really want me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<em>

_You say, although we broke up  
>You still wanna be just friends<br>But how can we still be friends  
>When seeing you only breaks my heart again<br>_And there aint nothing I can do about it

_Why don't you be a man about it and set me free  
>Now you don't care a thing about me, you're just using me<br>Go on, get out, get out of my life  
>And let me sleep at night<br>Cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<em>

I thought that it was one of the better high-energy performances and her dancing was really good. The judges seemed to agree with me.

Of course the next two performances were both really good. Sunshine sang "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson and Rachel sang "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga stripped-down and both of them blew it out of the park. I had a feeling that both of them were moving on.

During the results show, we opened up with a group number. The guys were singing the guy parts and the girls were singing Leighton's part.

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends  
>You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad_

**I know your type, boy you're dangerous  
>And you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<strong>

_She was so trapped  
>Until I drove her wild<em>

_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>**_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
>I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist<br>**_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad**_

_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place that she don't like and don't stand a chance  
><em>**And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance  
><strong>_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place that she don't like and don't stand a chance  
><em>**And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance**

_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>**_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
>I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist<br>**_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad**_

After the performance, I was seated next to Quinn on the back row.

"Okay, I need Rachel, Quinn, and Faith to stand up." Jesse replied. "Quinn, you are safe. Faith, you are safe, Rachel, you are safe."

It was followed by him going to the guys and having Ryder, Sam, and Dave stand up. Sam and Jake were safe, but Dave was the first one going home.

Next, he had Marley, Sunshine and Lauren stand up. Just as I suspected, Lauren was sent home. He then had Kitty, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana all sit down, leaving just Sugar and Tina.

"And the person who will be singing next week is…Tina." Jesse explained. "Sugar, you are going home."

She probably deserved it for acting like such a bitch in rehearsal. Sure, America hadn't seen that, but it was still karma. He then whittled the guys down to Matt and Sebastian and I wasn't sure which one of them was leaving. Neither of their performances were very good and Matt hadn't gotten much exposure in Hollywood. In the end, it was him that went home. I was just glad that I was going to singing for another week. _  
><em>

So Faith and Sam went on their first date and it seems to have gone well. The songs are "You Keep Me Hangin' On" by The Supremes and "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Top 20

It was still surreal being in Hollywood. I knew it would get even crazier if I lived in the mansion but that was still two weeks away. I needed to prepare for this week. I was also pretty sure that I was starting to develop feelings for Sam, but I needed to focus on the music. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I could channel what I was starting to feel into my music. I mean part of performing was feeling what the song was about, whether you were faking it or otherwise. I did wonder if we had time to go on another date. I also couldn't help but wonder if the media would start to notice, but I was pretty sure that no one cared until you made the Top 12.

I also realized that it would probably be a good idea to make friends. Maybe I could go somewhere with Quinn or some of the other girls. In fact, I noticed her in the hallway with Brittany and Santana wearing kind of flashy clothes.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Clubbing." Brittany replied. "Wanna come?"

"I can't. I'm only 20." I pointed out. "They won't let me in."

"They'll let you in. You're famous." Santana argued. I would disagree with that statement.

"Even if I could get in, I couldn't drink and I'm not really looking for a guy right now." I replied. "You can tell me about it later."

An hour later, I was busy going through some songs in the lobby when Quinn came back.

"Why are you back so early?" I asked.

"I really wasn't having a good time." She replied. "Not to mention Brittany and Santana were all over each other. I'm not going to find someone who wants to date a girl with a 7-year-old at the club. So what are you doing?"

"I was trying to figure out what to sing this week." I answered.

"Can I see?" She questioned.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I admitted.

"I'm not going to steal your song if that's what you're worried." She replied. "So what do you think of the guys?"

"They're pretty good singers." I declared. She laughed.

"I mean looks wise." She corrected. "You and Sam seem pretty close."

"Well other than you, Sam's pretty much the only person that I really know here." I reminded her. "So are there any guys that you like?"

"Puck's pretty cute, but I don't know if it's a guy that I want." She admitted.

"So are you gay then?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She answered. "I haven't figured it out yet. I know my parents wouldn't approve if I was, but I don't really care about their opinion."

"You know that there's nothing wrong with you if you are." I pointed. "So is that where you went tonight? To a gay club?"

"Yes and I didn't really feel comfortable, but I was never really a club kind of girl." She explained.

"Well I've never been to one especially since my line of work involved getting up early." I replied.

"How did you become a maid anyway?" She asked.

"I basically just saw the ad in the paper and I did want to get out of my mom's house. It's hard to turn down something that includes free room and board."

"Do you still have your uniform?" She asked.

"I didn't bring it with me, but my boss said I could keep it, yes." I stated. I then noticed the look in her eye. "But I'm not looking to be anyone's French maid fantasy."

"I think you should sing this song." She suggested as she took out the paper. "I like that one. I heard it a few years ago and I think that you would sound great singing it."

"So are you going to tell me what you're going to sing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could do that." She replied. "I'm seriously not trying to sabotage you. I do want to win, but I don't want to sell my integrity to do it."

So I found out that this week, they were switching things up a little bit and having the guys sing first which meant that we had an extra day to prepare. I was interested in seeing Sam's performance.

_Getting born in the state of Mississippi, her papa was a copper and her mama was hippie  
>In Alabama, she would swing a hammer price you gotta pay when you break the panorama<br>She never knew that there was anything more than poor  
>What in the world does your company take me for<em>

_Black bandana sweet Louisiana, robbing a bank in the state of Indiana  
>She's a runner, rebel and a stunner, on her merry way saying baby whatcha gonna<br>Looking down the barrel of a hot metal .45  
>Just another way to survive<em>

_California rest in peace  
>Simultaneous release<br>California show your teeth  
>She's my priestess, I'm her priest yeah, yeah<em>

_Who knew the other side of you  
>Who knew that others died to prove<br>Too true to say goodbye to you  
>Too true to say, say, say<em>

_Push the fader, gifted animator, one for the now and eleven for the later  
>Never made it up to Minnesota, North Dakota man was gunning for the border<br>Down in the Badlands, she was saving the best for last  
>It only hurts when I laugh, gone too fast<em>

_California rest in peace  
>Simultaneous release<br>California show your teeth  
>She's my priestess, I'm her priest yeah, yeah<br>California rest in peace  
>Simultaneous release<br>California show your teeth  
>She's my priestess, I'm her priest yeah, yeah<em>

"That was great." I told him as he walked off the stage. I couldn't help but notice that some of the other girls were looking at me with jealousy in their eyes. If they wanted him, they still had a chance to get him and I wasn't going to stop them. We weren't dating yet.

On Wednesday night, I prepared to sing my song. I wasn't going to be singing first, which was a relief.

"Hello once again, America." Jesse declared. "Last night the boys sang what they had to offer and this night, we'll be hearing from the ladies once again. Here there are: Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Brittany Pierce, Faith Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sunshine Corazon, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, and Santana Lopez."

Kitty led off the show singing "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. I happened to think that it was a mistake because that song was too big for her and it really ate her up. She was someone that I thought could possibly go home if there weren't any other bad performances.

Next up, Rachel sang "I Told You So" by Randy Travis. She sounded amazing on it. I knew that Carrie Underwood had done a cover of it and that was probably where she got the inspiration from.

After her Marley sang "New York State of Mind" by Billy Joel. It was a good song, but I wasn't sure how it showed how she fit into today's pop radio. I did think that it would probably be enough to take her into next week.

Fourth was Brittany singing "I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys. There wasn't really anything wrong with it, but the song is incredibly easy to sing. It didn't really have any power notes and the Backstreet Boys are kind of a joke these days. She could have been in trouble.

I then headed out to the stage. Before I went on, they showed a video of me talking about the song and how grateful I was being here. I wanted to make sure that I looked like a rockstar so I wore a black tank top and layered leather jacket with an orange pleated skirt and tights. I might have looked like a rock and roll ballerina but it was how I wanted to dress.

_Hello, let me introduce you to the characters in the show  
>One says yes, one says no<br>Decide which voice in your head you can keep alive_

_Even in madness, I know you still believe  
>Paint me on canvas so I become what you could never be<em>

_I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
>Grab my soul and call me a liar<br>I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
>I dare you to tell me, I dare you to<em>

_Hello, are you still chasing the memories and shadows  
>Some stay young, some grow old<br>Come alive there are thoughts unclear you can never hide_

_Even in madness, I know you still believe  
>Paint me on canvas so I become what you could never be<em>

_I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
>Grab my soul and call me a liar<br>I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
>I dare you to tell me, I dare you to<br>I dare you to tell me, I dare you to_

"It looks like Faith has let her rock side come out." Will declared. "It sounded great."

"I also thought that you sounded great and I really like your outfit." Emma added.

"Well at least you didn't come out in leather pants like the Joan Jett wannabes." Sue commented. "I think this is one of those where your voice can really shine even if the verses were a bit shaky."

"If you wanna vote for Faith, dial 1-866-Idols05." Jesse stated.

After I was done, Tina performed Elvis's "Suspicious Minds" and it was weird. She went for this dark arrangement that didn't really work and the music overpowered her voice.

After her was Sunshine, who sang Alicia Keys' "No One", which while not as good as last week, was still good. Mercedes followed her up with a booming performance of "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls. It was very good, if predictable.

Then Quinn took the stage. I was a bit nervous by the song that she was singing but she sounded great in rehearsal.

_Don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world but  
>Don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth<br>You don't know about and I don't have a future figured out  
>And maybe this is going too fast and maybe it's not meant to last<em>

_But what do you say to taking chances  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below or hand to hold  
>Or hell to pay what do you say what do you say<em>

_And I had my heart beaten down but I always come back for more yeah  
>There's nothing like love to pull you up when you're lying down on the floor there<br>So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
>Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do like lovers do <em>

_What do you say to taking chances  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below or hand to hold  
>Or hell to pay what do you say what do you say<em>

_Don't much about your life and I don't know much about you world_

I thought that she pulled off. There might have a been a note or two that she didn't hit, but overall, it was a good performance.

Santana then closed the show with Heart's "Alone" and it was good. Not as good as when Carrie did it, but still good.

On Thursday night, we performed our group song.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?  
>Down, down<em>

_You oughta know tonight is the night to let it go_  
><em>Put on a show I wanna see how you lose control<em>  
><em>So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away<em>  
><em>So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape<em>

_So baby, don't worry, you are my only you won't be lonely_  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down, you'll be my only no need to worry<em>

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?<em>  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down?<em>

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me  
>I'll take you away, turn this place into our private getaway<br>So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away, so come on and fly with me  
>As we make our great escape so why don't we run away?<em>

_Baby, don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely_  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down, you'll be my only, no need to worry<em>

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?<em>  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is fallin' down?<em>  
><em>And the sky is falling down<em>

We then got to the results. I was in the back row.

"Let's start with the girls. Front row stand up." Jesse replied as Santana, Kitty, Marley, Sunshine and Quinn stood up. He then sat down Santana and Marley down before sending Kitty home meaning Quinn and Sunshine were safe.

For the guys, Sam was in the first group to which Joe was going home. I was glad that Sam was staying because I still wanted to get to know him more.

"Okay, I want Faith, Brittany, and Tina to come to the center of the stage." He said. I was a little bit nervous because Brittany and Tina did not have good performances, but it could have easily meant that they were going to be the bottom 2. "Faith, go sit down. You're safe."

I smiled and headed back to the couch. It ended up that Tina was the one who was eliminated. The last group of guys came down to Blaine and Rory with the Irish kid going home. There was only one more week until the top 12 and the line between fame and missing out.

So Faith and Quinn spent some time together in this episode. The top 12 has almost been revealed. You might have an idea who will make it and I'll even reveal Faith, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, and Mike will be in the top 12. Who will be in the other 6 spots? The songs are "Dani California" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers, "I Dare You" by Shinedown, "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion, and "Down" by Jay Sean. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Top 16

It was the week where everything important happened. On Thursday night, the top 12 would be revealed and those who made it would move into the mansion. It would definitely be an adjustment because I had never lived with a roommate before, but I would still have to get there first, meaning that I would have to pick the right song. Though, tonight I had to worry about my second date with Sam. We were going to a real restaurant. I knew it was one of the places that the stars dined at and with any luck, someone more famous would be there so we could have a quiet date.

I wanted to wear a dress, but I knew that the place wasn't too formal. I ended up borrowing a dress from wardrobe. It was black and strapless which I wore with a pink blazer and black boots. I heard a knock on the door and saw Sam wearing a black suit and tie.

"You look fancy." I commented.

"You look pretty good yourself." He replied as he took my hand and we headed out to the car. It had a driver, which meant we would be in the back.

"So, do you know if you're sister's going to come to Hollywood to see the show at any point?" I asked. "I'd really like to meet her."

"I'd have to talk to my parents about that." He answered. "You know I have a brother too."

I really can't relate to any of this." I admitted. "I've been any only child all of my life. My mom never found anyone else that she wanted to have kids with."

"Well I imagine that it can't be easy falling in love again after you lost the person that you care about most." He stated. "Speaking of losing someone, we're not in the most conventional arrangement here. Most people don't have to worry about someone being sent home."

"Well maybe we won't have to worry about that." I proposed. "Maybe if we can keep doing our bests, we can be the final two. I mean you are pretty much the favorite among the guys."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly the most popular of all of the girls." He pointed out. "You ranked 4th at the last rating."

"Well I haven't shown everything that I can do yet." I declared. "People like Rachel and Santana and Sunshine are putting their best out now. They're basically sprinting at the beginning of a marathon."

Once we got to the restaurant, we headed to our table. The food was really good. It made sense why the stars would eat there. I noticed that Neil Patrick Harris was there with his boyfriend. In fact he walked over to us.

"Hey, you're Sam Evans from _American Idol_, aren't you?" He asked. I didn't know NPH watched _American Idol_.

"Yeah, I am." Sam confirmed.

"Do you think that maybe you could sing something for the crowd by any chance?" Neil requested.

"Well I'm kind of on a date." Sam stated.

"You know I wouldn't mind." I told him. I wasn't sure if he recognized me or not or if he was just a fan or Sam.

"Okay." Sam stated. "Is there a microphone by any chance?"

He walked onto the stage and began to sing. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the song he was going to sing for the week.

_I know a girl, she puts the color inside of my world  
>But she's just like a maze where all of the walls all continually change<br>And I've done I can to stand on the steps with my heart in my hands  
>Now I'm starting to see maybe it's got nothing to do with me<em>

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

_Boys you can break,  
>You find out how much they can take<br>Boys will be strong, boys soldier on  
>But boys would be gone without warmth of a woman's good, good heart<em>

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<br>So mothers be good to your daughters too  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

We then headed back to the hotel and stopped outside of my room.

"So would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" He asked.

"How about this?" I suggested. "If we both make the Top 12, I'll kiss you on Thursday night."

We were performing on Tuesday night again this week. I really didn't want to be one of the ones who missed out like Kady Malloy, one of my favorites from Season 7 who just missed the Top 12 and has done nothing since.

"Welcome to _American Idol._" Jesse declared. "This is the last chance before we reveal our top 12. Tonight we'll hear from the ladies. Here they are: Santana Lopez, Sunshine Corazon, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Faith Hudson and Quinn Fabray. First we'll hear from Santana."

Santana sang "Whataya Want from Me" by Adam Lambert and it was pretty good. It was probably good enough to take her to the Top 12. I still thought that she was showing too much too early. There had been several people that were really good at the start but then trailed off as the competition continued.

Next, Sunshine performed "Broken" by Seether and it just didn't sound as good as either of her other two performances. The judges said that she would probably make it anyway, but I wasn't so sure.

After that, Brittany sang "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard and it was surprisingly good, but I didn't think that it would be enough to carry her to the next week. I could have been wrong, but I thought it was just too little, too late.

Mercedes went fourth and sang "Stop! In The Name of Love" by The Supremes. It was once again solid, but I was starting to wonder if she realized that she was typecasting herself. I understood that R and B was probably what she wanted to sing, but she wouldn't win the competition just by singing the same style of songs. She would have to think outside of the box to keep going.

Rachel performed fifth, singing "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie and she continued to show why she was one of the strongest girls in the competition and she was probably my biggest competition. It would take a lot to be better than her.

Marley headed up to the stage and sang "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson and it was just too much for her. I was pretty sure that she had bought herself a ticket home to go with Brittany.

After she was done, I headed up to the stage. There was a video of basically what was like to be me and what I liked to do. It was kind of awkward because I wasn't good at talking about myself.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
>Or the girl who never wants to be alone<br>I don't wanna be that call at 4:00 in the morning  
>Cause I'm the only one you know in a world that won't be home<em>

_Ahh the sun is blinding, I stayed again  
>Oh I am finding that's not the way I want my story to end<em>

_I'm safe up high nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over<br>No pain inside you're my protection  
>But how do I feel this good sober <em>

_Coming down coming down coming down  
>Spinning round spinning round spinning round<br>I'm looking for myself sober  
>Coming down coming down coming down<br>Spinning round spinning round spinning round  
>I'm looking for myself sober <em>

_When it's good then it's good to till it goes bad  
>Till you try to find the you that you once had<br>I have heard myself cry never again  
>Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend<em>

_I'm safe up high nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over<br>No pain inside you're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober<br>How do I feel this good sober_

"So how old are you again?" Will asked.

"20." I answered.

"You know it's not common that 20-year-olds have the kind of talent you have." He added. "I can think of one: Mariah Carey."

"Now I wouldn't go that far." Sue argued. "She's good, but she's no Mariah."

"I'm okay with not being Mariah." I replied.

After I was done, Quinn headed to the stage.

_Never can say goodbye  
>No, no, no, no<br>Never can say goodbye_

_Even though the pain and heartache  
>Seems to follow me wherever I go<br>Though I try and try to hide my feelings  
>They always seem to show<br>Then you try to say you're leaving me  
>And I always have to say no<em>

_Tell me why is it so_

_That I never can say goodbye  
>No, no, no, no<br>Never can say goodbye_

_Tell me why is it so  
>Don't wanna let you go<em>

_I never can say goodbye ooh, ooh baby  
>I never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, no, no<br>I never can say goodbye ooh, ooh baby  
>I never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_I keep thinkin' that our problems  
>Soon are all gonna work out<br>But there's that same unhappy feeling  
>And there's that anguish, there's that doubt<br>It's that same old, 'Did you hang up?  
>Can't do with you all the time'<em>

Tell me why is it so  
>Don't wanna let you go<p>

_I never can say goodbye ooh, ooh baby  
>I never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, no, no<br>I never can say goodbye ooh, ooh baby  
>I never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

On Thursday we opened the show with yet another number of a current song. This one sounded a lot like another song, but it was the producer's fault for using the same track for two songs.

_Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories, they're haunted  
>We were always meant to say goodbye, even with our fists held high<br>It never would have worked out right, yeah, we were never meant for do or die  
>I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop<em>

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road, but someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone<em>

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone there's no moving on  
>So I'm already gone<em>

_Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories, they're haunted  
>We were always meant to say goodbye<em>

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone there's no moving on  
>So I'm already gone<em>

"So as you can see, there are twelve stools." Jesse declared. "When I call your name, I will tell you if you made the Top 12 and if you have, I want you to take a seat in one of the stools. Let's start with Blaine. You are in the Top 12. Take a seat."

Blaine headed to the chair and he then sent Santana and Kurt to join him.

"Marley, please stand up." He replied. "I'm sorry to tell you that you are going home tonight."

The process continued with Mercedes, Rachel, and Sam going next before Ryder was sent home.

"Faith, please stand up." Jesse stated before I stood. I knew what it meant. Since I was being called before the end, I was definitely in. "You are in the Top 12."

I went over to the stools, but instead of taking a seat, I went over and kissed Sam.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Jesse remarked before he sent Quinn to sit next to me. Puck and Artie then joined us with the former helping Artie into the stool. "So we've got four people, two spots left. Let's start with Mike and Sebastian. Please come to the stage."

Based on their performances, I thought that Mike would be the one in the Top 12.

"The person that is in the Top 12 is…Mike." Jesse declared. "Sebastian, you're going home."

That left only Brittany and Sunshine and I was pretty sure which one was going to make it.

"The last member of the Top 12 is…" Jesse started. "Brittany."

My mouth hung open and pretty much everyone else's did as well.

"America Idol, this is your Top 12: Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Faith Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and Puck. Who will your American Idol?"

So the Top 12 has been announced and it's mostly people that you would expect. All of the original cast except for Matt and Tina. The songs are "Daughters" by John Mayer, "Sober" by P!nk, "Never Can Say Goodbye" by The Jackson 5 and "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Bon Jovi

So the first thing that was involved in being in the Top 12 was moving into the mansion. They were six rooms. Since we didn't have any teens this year, no parents would be staying in the mansion, meaning that the remaining room would be given to Quinn's daughter and Puck's daughter. There was a sheet of paper with roommate assignments on it. It looked like I would be with Quinn, Rachel with Mercedes, Brittany with Santana, Sam with Mike, Kurt with Blaine, and Puck with Artie.

I headed to my room and began to unpacking. Like I said, I'd never shared a room with anyone, so it would be an adjustment.

"So do you want to divide up the room or anything?" I asked.

"You know this makes me think of college." She declared. "Well it would if I had actually roomed with someone. Other than my sister, this is my first time rooming with someone as well."

"Where did you go to college?" I questioned.

"Georgia Tech." She answered. "After I finished, I moved to Savannah for work." '

Quinn had worked as a saleswoman at a jewelry store. You could see why she wanted to get out of it. It definitely wasn't the most interesting job. (That would be Puck, who taught guitar to the homeless)

"Attention, finalists." Jesse said over the intercom. "I need all of you to meet me in the living room to find out this week's theme."

We headed to the living room where Jesse was along with Sue, Will, and Emma.

"So for starters, I'd like to congratulate all of you for making it to the Top 12 and welcome you all to the judges' mansion. The music this week will come from the most popular 80s rock band of all time."

"Journey?" Rachel guessed. I couldn't name 12 Journey songs, but there was another band that I could think of.

"No, Bon Jovi." Jesse stated. "You'll need to fill out a list of three songs that you would like to sing and if there is any overlap, the producers will have the final say on who performs what, if you can't work it out yourselves."

That would explain why the best singers always seemed to get the best songs. I assumed that the tracks from _Slippery When Wet _would be the most sought after, so I would avoid any of those. I took a seat at the table and began to scroll through my phone for Bon Jovi songs. I ended up picking "Bed of Roses", "Raise Your Hands" and "It's My Life"

"Is Jon Bon Jovi going to be here for this?" Sam asked.

"No, but on Sunday and Monday, you'll be going into the studio to record." Jesse explained. "That's all for right now. Now make sure to have fun."

I then headed back to the room to finish unpacking. I wanted to make sure that I had things together before I went to see Sam. I looked over at Quinn.

"So do you snore by any chance?" I questioned.

"No." She replied. "I imagine that you wouldn't know if you do. Though, you should be warned that Beth might come in here if she has a nightmare."

"Okay." I agreed. "So what songs did you choose?"

"My first choice was 'Who Says You Can't Go Home'." She replied. "I don't think anyone else would pick it."

"You know I feel sorry for anyone that gets 'You Give Love A Bad Name'." I declared. "Blake Lewis owned that song the same that Carrie owned 'Alone' and David Cook owned 'Billie Jean'."

"So I can't believe that you kissed Sam on live TV." She stated.

"Well I said that I was going to kiss him if we both made the Top 12." I pointed out. "I did it immediately after we did."

"Well it's definitely a good way to make a name for yourself." She pointed out.

"That honestly didn't cross my mind at all." I admitted. "I wasn't trying to boost my standing. I was just kissing my boyfriend. Now, if you excuse me, I was going to go see him. I will talk to you some more later."

I then went to meet Sam in the game room.

"They have MLB 2010 The Show." I declared in excitement.

"You know I never pegged you for a baseball fan." He remarked.'

"Yeah, I love baseball, especially the Rays, but I still liked them when they were the Devil Rays. I even had a poster of Evan Longoria on my wall when I was in high school." I told him. "I didn't get to play the last game, but I bet I can beat you."

"Bring it on." He replied as we both sat down in front of the TV.

On Monday was my first time in the studio. I had to go through a few different takes to get it right, but it was really cool to hear myself on an MP3.

On Tuesday was the show and I was feeling ready. I wore a grey tank with a denim vest and shorts with leopard spot tights.

"Welcome everyone to _American Idol._" Jesse declared. "Tonight the Top 12 will be singing the music of the most successful and enduring band of the 80s: Bon Jovi. Let's meet the finalists: Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Faith Hudson, Puck, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, and Mercedes Jones."

Kurt was leading the show off singing 'Never Say Goodbye', the rarely-mentioned fourth single from _Slippery When Wet. _I thought that he did a good job of capturing the emotion of the song.

Brittany was up next, singing "Bad Medicine". It seemed to be the same Brittany that I had grown accustomed to. I wasn't sure how she kept staying around, but she obviously had a fanbase somewhere.

Artie then sang "It's My Life" and I loved it. He definitely knew how to rock, which was surprising for someone in a wheelchair.

Rachel followed him singing "Livin On A Prayer" and it was really good. She seemed like she could sing anything, which was exactly what Will had told her.

Blaine sang "Born to Be My Baby", which I hadn't actually heard before. The song sounded like it was ripping off "Livin On A Prayer", which might have explained why it wasn't that popular.

Santana had chosen "I'll Be There for You" as her song and I definitely knew that one. I almost put it on my form, but I decided against it because I liked the ones that I had chosen better. She sounded good on it too.

Mike then sang "Blaze of Glory" from Jon's solo album and it was good…until he forgot the words. That was pretty much a death sentence on the show and there was a strong possibility that he would be sent home.

I then head onto the stage and a video played about why I had chosen the song. I didn't really have a good answer for it, but I probably didn't really need one.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano  
>Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know<br>Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my hand  
>Some blonde gave me nightmares, I think that he's still in my bed<br>As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead_

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails<br>I wanna be just as close as the holy ghost is  
>And lay you down on a bed of roses<em>

_Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry  
>The barkeeper's wig gone crooked he's giving me the eye<br>Well I might have said yeah  
>But I laughed so hard I think that I died<em>

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails<br>I wanna be just as close as the holy ghost is  
>And lay you down on a bed of roses<em>

"So let me start by saying that I like that you chose a song that was outside of box." Will replied. "It's easier to make a song your own when it's not as well-known."

"I thought that you sounded great and I think that those leopard print tights are going to become a thing now." Emma replied.

"Her job isn't to be a trendsetter, it's to sing." Sue argued. "And I thought that you sounded great."

"If you wanna vote for Faith, dial 1-866-IDOLS08." Jesse declared.

Puck was up next and sang "You Give Love A Bad Name" and it wasn't as good as Blake's version. In fact it was pretty bad. If not for Mike forgetting the words, he could have found himself going home.

Quinn was up next.

_I spent twenty years trying to get out of this place  
>I was looking for something that I couldn't replace<br>I was running away from the only thing I've ever known  
><em>_Like a blind dog without a bone  
>I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone<br>I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

_I've been there, done that I aint looking back on the seeds I've sown  
>Saving dimes spending too much time on the telephone<br>Who says you can't go home?_

_Who says you can't go home?  
>There's only one place that call me one of their own<br>Just a hometown girl, born a rolling stone  
>Who says you can't go home?<br>Who says you can't go back?  
>Been all around the world and as a matter of fact<br>There's only place left I wanna go  
>Who says you can't go home?<br>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_It doesn't matter where you are__  
><em>_It doesn't matter where you go  
><em>_If it's a million miles away  
><em>_Or just a mile up the road  
>Take it in, take it with you when you go<br>Who says you can't go home_

_Who says you can't go home?  
>There's only one place that call me one of their own<br>Just a hometown girl, born a rolling stone  
>Who says you can't go home?<br>Who says you can't go back?  
>Been all around the world and as a matter of fact<br>There's only place left I wanna go  
>Who says you can't go home?<br>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
>Who says you can't go home?<em>

Sam was up after her. He had a little help from the backup singers.

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
>Every day it seems we're wasting away<br>Another place where the faces are so cold  
>I drive all night just to get back home<em>

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride  
>I'm wanted (<em>**Wanted)**_ dead or alive  
>Wanted <em>(**Wanted)** _dead or alive_

_Oh and I ride_

_And I walk these streets a loaded six-string on my back  
>I play for keeps cause I might not make it back<br>I've been everywhere and still I'm standing tall  
>I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all<em>

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride  
>I'm wanted <em>**(Wanted) **_dead or alive  
>I'm a cowboy I got the night on my side<br>I'm wanted _**(Wanted) **_dead or alive_

_And I ride dead or alive  
>I still drive dead or alive<br>Dead or alive  
>Dead or alive<br>Dead or alive_

Mercedes closed the show with "Have A Nice Day", the less successful first single from same album as "Who Says You Can't Go Home". I took back everything I said about her typecasting herself.

On Wednesday, we were performing a not so famous Bon Jovi song since most of the other ones were taken.

_Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<em>

_In my rearview mirror, my life is getting clearer  
>Sun sets high then slowly disappears<br>These trinkets once were treasure, life changes like the weather  
>You grow up, grow old or you hit the road round here<em>

_So I drive, watching white lines passing by  
>With my plastic dashboard Jesus waiting there to greet us<em>

_Hey, hey I've finally my way, say goodbye to yesterday  
>Hit the gas there aint no breaks on this lost highway<br>Yeah I'm busting loose I'm letting go, out on this open road  
>It's Independence Day on this lost highway<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_A putrid scene of lonely souls tell this boy which way to go  
>Got the car, got the keys, farewell to mediocrity<br>Kicking off the cruise control and turning up the radio  
>Got just enough religion and a half tank of gas come on<br>Let's go_

_I've finally my way saay goodbye to yesterday  
>Hit the gas there aint no breaks on this lost highway<br>Yeah I'm busting loose I'm letting go when I'm out on this open road  
>It's Independence Day on this lost highway<br>Hey, hey, Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<em> _On this lost highway._

I didn't have to wait very long because I was actually the first person that was told I was safe. I took a seat on the couch.

The Bottom 3 ended up being Puck, Brittany, and Mike, which I thought was about right. I still thought that Mike was going home. The fact that Brittany was sent back to the couch only increased those odds and I was absolutely correct. Mike performed, but the judges decided not to save him and we were down to 11.

So Mike was the first one to go home and Faith and Quinn are roommates. I gave Puck a daughter of his own, but she really won't be involved in the story. The songs are "Who Says You Can't Go Home" from Have A Nice Day, "Wanted Dead or Alive" from Slippery When Wet, and "Lost Highway" from Lost Highway. Please don't forget to review.


	7. The 60s

I woke up on Friday to see a little girl in my room. I was a bit confused.

"Um hi." I greeted her.

"Mommy said that you were sleeping in here." She replied.

"You're Beth, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Where is your mommy?"

"She went to the store. She said that you would watch me." She stated. I would need to talk to her about this.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Sam.

"Now isn't really a good time." I explained. "I'm kind of stuck babysitting at the moment."

"How did that happen?" He asked me.

"Quinn left Beth with me." I answered. "We can do something later."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that the theme for next week is the 60s." He declared.

"Okay." I declared before I closed the door. I then looked at Beth. "So, are they any games you wanna play?"

"We could play hide and seek." She suggested. That probably wasn't a good idea.

"This is a big house." I explained. "I could be looking for you for a while."

"Well what do you think that we should do?" She asked me.

Before I could answer, the door opened and I realized that Quinn was back from the store.

"Hi Mommy." Beth said to her.

I decided to take Quinn out into the hallway.

"So how was she?" She asked.

"She was fine, but you can't just do that without asking me." I explained.

"I didn't think that it would be a big deal." She replied.

"If you need me to watch her, ask me." I declared. "It's okay to wake me up."

"Okay, fine." She agreed. "I'm sorry for leaving her with you, but I wasn't even gone for very long. So do you know what we're going to be singing next week?"

"It's going to be Songs of the 60s." I answered. "I've already picked out my song, even it's not technically from the 60s. The most famous version is, but the song is a lot older."

"Yeah, I don't know what song you're talking about." She declared.

"'House of the Rising Sun'." I replied. "It's an old folk song that was covered by The Animals in the 60s."

"I know the song, but I didn't know that it was a folk song." She stated. "I haven't decided what I was going to do yet."

After Quinn took Beth out of the room, I went to my dresser and pulled out my bikini and sent Sam a text to meet me at the pool.

I headed down the hall wearing my white bandeau bikini with a towel on my arm. I really didn't care if anyone stared at me. I was from Florida and I usually headed to the beach whenever I got the chance. In recent years, I was more likely to use Figgins' pool, but that was beside the point. When I got there, I noticed that Rachel was there with Kurt and so was Puck.

"Hey Pretty Lady." He greeted me.

"It's a wonder that you're single." Kurt quipped.

"Has Sam been here?" I asked.

Suddenly, someone came from behind and dragged me into the pool. I turned around to see Sam before I kissed him.

"I still think that this relationship is just a publicity stunt so they can make the final two together." Puck declared. I continued to kiss Sam, but raised my middle finger to him. I honestly didn't care what people thought about my relationship. I knew what was true and if we made the final two, it would be because we were better than everyone else.

On Saturday night, we got to go to the premiere of _The Last Song _which was a lot of fun because I got to meet Miley Cyrus, which was amazing. I loved her and I found out that she loved me too. I had heard teens loved me and I was happy about it.

On Tuesday night, we prepared to perform. I found out that I would be going last, which I was super excited for. It was possible that they thought that I had the best song.

"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to 60s night on _American Idol." _Jesse stated. "Tonight, the Top 11 will be singing songs that were released from 1960-1969. Let's meet our finalists: Mercedes Jones, Puck, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, and Faith Hudson."

Mercedes was up first and sang "River Deep, Mountain High" by Ike and Tina Turner. The song was famously Phil Spector's (back before he was a murderer) first big flop and funnily enough, it was also Mercedes's first big flop. I didn't think that she would go home, but it wasn't that good.

Puck then sang "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival, and it was okay. It really wasn't a song that took a lot of vocal chops to sing. The judges didn't really seem to like it, meaning he could have been going home.

Quinn then took the stage and I noticed that she was a singing a fun song.

He went away and you hung around**  
><strong>And bothered me, every night**  
><strong>And when I wouldn't go out with you**  
><strong>You said things that weren't very nice

_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble__**, **__(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__You see him comin' better cut out on the double__(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__You been spreading lies that I was untrue__(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__So look out now cause he's comin' after you_

_He's been gone for such a long time__(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__Now he's back and things will be fine(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__You're gonna be sorry you were ever born(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_

_(Hey he knows I wasn't cheating'!)__**  
><strong>__(Now you're gonna get a beating'!)_

_(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)__**  
><strong>__(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size__**  
><strong>_

_My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)_

_Know he's comin' after you__(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)__**  
><strong>__Because he knows I've been true now_

I really liked it. I thought it was some of that 60s bubblegum pop that people seemed to ignore.

Kurt then sang "Something" by the Beatles, even though it was more of a George Harrison. It was a pretty good performance. I thought Kurt might be able to have a career if he could find the right demographic.

Brittany was up next and sang "Happy Together" by the Turtles, and as hard as it was to believe, 60s throwback might be what she was best at because I thought that she sounded great.

After she was done, Sam began to sing while he played his guitar.

_You know that it would be untrue  
>You know that I would be a liar<br>If I was to say to you  
>Girl, we couldn't get much higher<em>

Come on baby, light my fire  
>Come on baby, light my fire<br>Try to set the night on fire

_The time to hesitate is through  
>No time to wallow in the mire<br>Try now we can only lose  
>And our love become a funeral pyre<em>

Come on baby, light my fire  
>Come on baby, light my fire<br>Try to set the night on fire, yeah

_You know that it would be untrue  
>You know that I would be a liar<br>If I was to say to you  
>Girl, we couldn't get much higher<em>

Come on baby, light my fire  
>Come on baby, light my fire<br>Try to set the night on fire  
>Try to set the night on fire<br>Try to set the night on fire  
>Try to set the night on fire<p>

I thought that it was sexy. I could just imagine Sam without his shirt on like Jim Morrison's famous pose. It really turned me on, even though I wasn't really ready to have sex with him. I was pretty sure that they didn't want us to do that in between performances, especially since I still had to perform.

Santana followed him by singing "Rescue Me" by Fontella Bass and I thought it was pretty solid. She definitely had a set of pipes on her, but she needed to make sure that she used them right to advance in the competition.

After her was Blaine who sang "Hold Me Thrill Me, Kiss Me" by Mel Carter and I was surprised at how bad it was. Blaine was usually on point, but he just tanked. I figured that he could be in trouble.

Rachel sang "Don't Rain on My Parade" by Barbara Streisand and it seemed like she had been singing that song her whole life. I had never heard the original, but she sounded amazing with it.

Artie was next and sang "I'm A Believer" by The Monkees. I personally liked the Smash Mouth version better because it had a higher energy, but Artie's version was nice and he was good with his guitar.

I headed to the stage and a video played where I basically explained the origin of the song. No one knew who actually wrote it and it was long forgotten until the Animals covered it.

_There is a house in New Orleans  
>They call the rising sun<br>And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
>And God I know I'm one<em>

_My mother was a tailor  
>Sewed my new blue jeans<br>My father was a gambling man  
>Down in New Orleans<em>

_Now the only thing a gambler needs  
>Is a suitcase and trunk<br>And the only time he's satisfied  
>Is when he's on a drug<em>

_Oh mother tell your children  
>Not to do what I have done<br>Spend your life in sin and misery  
>In the house of the rising sun<em>

_Well I've got one foot on the platform  
>The other foot on the train<br>I'm going back to New Orleans  
>To wear that ball and chain<em>

_Well there is a house in New Orleans  
>They call the rising sun<br>And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
>And God I know I'm one<em>

_And God I know I'm one  
>And God I know I'm one<em>

"That was unbelievable." Will told me. "That's one of the best performances I've ever seen on this show."

"I love that song, but I can't believe that you knew all that about it." Emma replied. "You were perfect."

"You know there are some performances that define a season of this show and I think that might just be one of them. Up before now, I didn't think that you stood a chance of actually winning this competition, but you surprised me. I think you might just be the dark horse."

I was pumped as soon as they finished.

"If you want to vote for Faith dial 1-866-IDOLS11." Jesse replied.

On Wednesday, we began with yet another number. They were becoming easier because we had less people singing.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune  
>Would you stand up and walk out on me?<br>Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
>And I'll try not to sing out of key<em>

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
>Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends<br>Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away  
>Does it worry you to be alone?<br>How do I feel by the end of the day  
>Are you sad because you're on your own?<em>

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
>Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends<br>Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?  
>I need somebody to love<br>Could it be anybody?  
>I want somebody to love<em>

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
>Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time<br>What do you see when you turn out the light?  
>I can't tell you but I know it's mine<em>

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
>Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends<br>Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?  
>I just need someone to love<br>Could it be anybody?  
>I want somebody to love<em>

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
>Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends<br>Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
>Yes, I get high with a little help from my friends<br>With a little help from my friends_

Jesse then told Kurt, Santana and I that we were safe before sending Mercedes to the Bottom 3. I was a bit surprised even though she probably belonged there because of her performance. She was later joined by Blaine and Puck, which seemed to be about right. I thought maybe Brittany or Artie could be there, but I wasn't surprised. Puck was the first one sent back to the couch.

"And the person that is in danger of leaving us tonight is…Blaine." Jesse replied.

"Look, I can tell you right now that there is no chance that we're gonna save you, but you can sing if you want." Sue stated.

He actually sounded pretty good, but it wouldn't be wise to use the save this early. If he was voted off this early, he probably wasn't going to win anyway, so it was probably the right decision to make.

So Blaine went home and we got to meet Beth finally. Faith is on her way to being a frontrunner. The songs are "My Boyfriend's Back" by The Angels, "Light My Fire" by The Doors, "House of the Rising Sun" (Animals Version) and "With A Little Help from My Friends" by The Beatles. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Year They Were Born

I had decided to spend the night in Sam's room just so I could get a feeling of it. We hadn't actually slept together. It may have looked that way since I was in my nightgown and he didn't have a shirt, but we didn't.

"Morning." He replied.

"Good morning." I remarked with a smile as I pet his blonde hair.

"So my family's going to be in town for the show." He stated. "Do you still want to meet them?"

"Yes, I'd love that." I replied as I got out of his bed. "Maybe we can go out to dinner or something."

At that moment, my phone began to ring. It was my mom.

"Hey Mom." I remarked.

"I'm at LAX right now." She told me. "I'm coming to see you."

"Oh." I replied. "I didn't know that you were coming."

"All of the contestants' families will be there because they're doing a year you were born theme." She explained. I was silent for a second. "I take it that you didn't know that."

"No I didn't." I replied. I realized that I would have to find a song from 1989 that I wanted to sing. I hadn't really thought about what songs I liked from that year. I did know that Sam and I were born the same year, so we could look at the list of songs together. "So I'll see you soon then."

I then looked to Sam.

"So I need to get ready to meet my mom." I replied. "I didn't even know that she was coming."

"Well you should spend time with her." He suggested.

"I kind of wish that I had some clothes in here because people are probably going to think that we had sex." I told him as I headed to the door.

"Well, let them think what they want to think." He replied as he hugged me.

"So I found that the theme is the year you were born." I explained. "Since we were both born in the same year, we'll be able to pick our songs together."

I then exited the room and found myself face-to-face with Rachel in the hallway.

"It looks like you had an interesting night." She commented.

"It's not what you think." I replied.

"So you're not a skank that's using Sam to manipulate your way through the competition so you can win and dump him?" She retorted. "It's not like that would ever happen anyway."

"I'm not that kind of person." I replied. "And I have just as much of a chance as winning as you do."

"I think you seriously need a reality check. Your voice is screechy and you look like a trashy Avril Lavigne wannabe." She told me.

"My voice is what you hear on the radio." I argued. "Yours is something that you hear on Broadway. If you think that you would have any commercial success, you're mistaken."

"Alright, you two, break it up." Quinn declared as she stepped between us. "Faith, it looks like you need to get dressed."

I walked with her to our room.

"So did you really have sex with Sam?" She asked.

"No." I declared. "I just wanted to sleep next to him. So are your parents coming?"

"They didn't want to come, so Frannie is going to be standing in." She explained.

"You know that kind of sucks that they won't be here for you." I commented.

"I'm okay with it." She replied.

So everyone decided that my mom and Sam's family were going to be joining us for dinner. I had Sam on one side and his sister Stacey on the other.

"So what's competition like?" Stacey asked. "I was thinking about trying out next year."

I wasn't going to lie. That fact alone would probably get her a chance to see the judges.

"Maybe you should wait to finish school first." Sam suggested.

"But I don't want to wait that long." Stacey argued. "I want to go for things. I've already been through a lot in my life and I want to take the chance."

"You know waiting a few years would give you some time to develop your voice." I explained. "I didn't try out when I was 16 because I didn't think that I was ready. You want to be your best."

"You know Faith used to sing every day in the shower." Mom explained.

"Mom!" I replied with a blush on my face. I supposed it wasn't that embarrassing since I was definitely not the only person to do it, but it was still embarrassing hearing her say it.

On Tuesday, we were once again gathered for the show.

"Good evening and welcome again to _American Idol."_ Jesse stated. "This week the contestants will sing songs from the year that they were born. Here are your Top 10: Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams, Faith Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Puck, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, and Sam Evans."

Quinn was up first.

_Watching' every motion in my foolish lover's game  
>On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame<br>Turning' and returning to some secret place inside  
>Watching' in slow motion as you turn around and say<em>

_Take my breath away  
>Take my breath away<em>

_Watching', I keep waiting, still anticipating love  
>Never hesitating' to become the fated ones<br>Turning' and returning to some secret place to hide  
>Watching' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love<br>Take my breath away_

_Watching' every motion in this foolish lover's game  
>Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames<br>Turning' and returning to some secret place inside  
>Watching' in slow motion as you turn my way and say<em>

_Take my breath away  
>My love, take my breath away<br>My love, take my breath away  
>My love, my love, take my breath away<em>

I thought it was interesting choice. It was a bit sad to see her sister talking when everyone else's parents were up there. If the performance wasn't good, that alone would probably take her to next week.

Artie was up next and sang "Don't Worry Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin. It was definitely a ballsy move to go for a song without music, but I felt that it paid off for him.

Next was my turn. The video was mostly my mom talking with a little bit of me saying what song I was singing. I wore a blue lace dress with a red Crocs and matching beads.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
>Jimmie Rodgers on the Victrola up high<br>Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder  
>The sun is setting like molasses in the sky<em>

_The boy could sing knew how to move everything  
>Always wanting more he'd leave you longing for<em>

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet and that slow Southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<em>

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
>In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon what could you do?<em>

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
>Black velvet and that slow Southern style<br>A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
>Black velvet if you please<em>

_If you please  
>If you please<br>If you please_

"You know I was hoping that you would do that song when I found out this theme." Will said. "That kind of bluesy rock really suits your voice."

"I agree, it was a great song choice." Emma added.

"Now, I don't think this is the way your career should go." Sue replied. "I can tell that you're more of an Avril punk pop style and you probably chose the best song from what you had to work with. I don't think that it was as good as last week, but I'm sure you'll be here next week."

"If you wanna vote for Faith call 1-866-IDOLS03." Jesse stated.

Next up was Kurt singing "Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey. As strange as it was, it kind of worked. Kurt definitely had the most range of all of the guys and he needed it for that song.

Rachel sang "How Will I Know" by Whitney Houston and for the first time, Rachel gave a performance that I didn't like. Whitney didn't seem like the direction for her to go in and upbeat Whitney definitely didn't suit her.

She was followed by Santana who performed "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House and I had to say that I loved it, one of the reasons being that I loved the song. I thought it was just an excellent performance.

Seventh was Puck who sang "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor and whereas Kurt picked a song that showed his range, Puck chose one that showed his lack of range. He didn't have the voice to sing a song like that, nor did he modify it to fit his voice better. He might have been going home.

Brittany then sang "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle and while I thought it suited her voice, I still thought that she would at least end up in the Bottom 3, if not go home.

She was followed by Mercedes who sang "That's What Friends Are For" by Dionne Warwick and others. It was pretty sappy. It seemed like Mercedes might have been starting to crash. I couldn't believe that she was falling apart. I had had high hopes for her, but it seemed to happen to at least one person every season.

Sam was up last and unlike Puck, he had rearranged the song to show off his strengths rather than his weaknesses.

_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
>Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)<br>Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
>Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)<em>

_Just a urchin livin' under the street I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
>I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat<br>I'll pay you at another time  
>Take it to the end of the line<em>

_Rags to riches or so they say  
>Ya gotta keep pushing' for the fortune and fame<br>You know it's all a gamble when it's just a game  
>Ya treat it like a capital crime<br>Everybody's doin' the time_

_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
>Oh won't you please take me home<br>Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
>Take me home, yeah yeah<em>

_I wanna see, what a woman can be  
>I want to take you home<br>Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
>Oh won't you please take me home<br>I wanna go, I wanna know  
>Oh won't you please take me home<br>_

On Wednesday, we started off the show by singing a song from 2002, the year _American Idol_ was born so to say.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm homebound<br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making my way through the crowd<em>

_And I need you and I miss you  
>And now I wonder<em>

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you tonight<em>

_And I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory  
>I, I don't wanna let this go, I, I, I don't<em>

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm homebound<br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making my way through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you, and I still miss you  
>And now I wonder<em>

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass us by<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you if I could just hold you tonight<em>

We then got to the eliminations, and it would probably just be easiest to say who was in the Bottom 3. There was Brittany and Puck and instead of Mercedes like I expected, Kurt. I was kind of shocked by that. Maybe people didn't like how he sang a Mariah song. Anyway, he was first sent back.

Brittany and Puck were probably the right bottom 2. I waited for Jesse to give the result.

"And the person who is in danger of going home tonight is…Puck." He said. Just like before, they didn't use the save. So it meant that we were down to 9.

So Puck went home and we got to meet Sam and Faith's families. The songs are "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin, "Black Velvet" by Alannah Miles, "Paradise City" by Guns N Roses, and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Number 1s

"So it seems like things are really heating up between you and Sam." Quinn remarked.

"I would call it a natural relationship progression." I said. "You know maybe it was a mistake to kiss him on TV."

"I don't think that it was." She opined. "I don't see why you should have to keep your relationship a secret. The only thing that you should be upset about is the name that the media gave you two. What the hell is a Samth?"

"I guess our names don't exactly blend well together." I commented. "So are you excited about next week?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"How can you be excited? We get to see a free concert." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's Ke$ha." She reminded me.

"She may not be the best be the best singer, but she has had a number one single." I explained. "Two if you count that song with Flo Rida, but I think she doesn't want to be associated with it."

"Well, we'll see how it goes." She replied. "Some were you and Sam going to go on any dates soon?"

"Well tomorrow we were going to go to the waterpark together." I explained.

"Well you need to make sure that your bikini top is tied tight so you don't lose it going down any slides." She instructed. "It's pretty embarrassing."

"Well I was probably going to wear a bandeau top." I declared.

"That seems like a good call." She agreed.

"Do you and Beth want to come with us?" I asked.

"I think she'd really like that." She stated. "I'll go ask her."

The following day, we all went to the water park. They had plenty of slides and a wave pool. We did have to sign a few autographs, well Sam and I did. I had a strange amount of girls wanting me to sign their boobs. I could never see the point of that. It would just wash off unless they were going to get it tattooed over. A few of them even went back in the water. I would think that they wouldn't want them because then ink would get in the water. I made sure to avoid those areas.

All in all, it was a pretty good day. Beth seemed to have fun and I had fun with Sam. I would have liked it to be more intimate, but there wasn't anything that I could do about that.

The next night, we went to the Ke$ha concert and I could tell that Ke$ha really knew how to perform and she looked like she was having a good time doing it. I would call both of those a good thing. And she even sang a few songs without Autotune and they were great. I didn't know that she could actually sing. That made her better than Katy Perry in my book.

For the week, we would be singing number one songs. I had already picked mine and wanted to hear what Ke$ha thought about it.

"Hi Faith." She greeted me.

"Hey." I replied as I gave her a hug.

"So, do you know what song you were going to sing?" She asked.

"I was planning on singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril." I explained. I then noticed that she looked a little uneasy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure that is the song that you should be singing." She declared. "I think that it wouldn't give a chance to shine vocally since it really doesn't have much for you to do. I think that Avril is a great singer, but that song doesn't really show much. It seems like more of a song that you would do a cheerleading routine to than sing."

I frowned.

"Look, I'm only here to give you advice and if you really want to sing it, I can't stop you." She explained. "Were there any songs that you might be interested in singing?"

"I was also considering 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson, but I thought that it would be a little cliché to sing a Kelly Clarkson song." I explained. "Plus I'd have a bunch of people comparing me to her."

"Well you're going to get compared to the original artist for whatever song you sing." She pointed out. "Do you think that you can give me a performance of it?"

I sang the song for her the best that I could.

"You sounded great on that." She replied. "You should totally sing that live. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings any, but I don't want you to make a mistake and get sent home."

I supposed that she was right and the song that I would be performing instead wasn't exactly a safe choice either. I went to the studio and did the recording, even though I still wanted to sing 'Girlfriend'. I just hoped that people would like it.

I wasn't as confident on Tuesday night. I was good at not letting that show through my performance.

"Good evening, and welcome back to _American Idol." _Jesse declared. "This week our contestants will be singing number one hits and will be mentored by someone who recently hit number one herself: Ke$ha. Now let's give it up for our contestants: Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Faith Hudson, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry."

Brittany was up first and "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry and I didn't really know what to think about it. The vocals weren't really that good and I couldn't help but wonder if the producers were trying to get rid of her by making her go first.

Mercedes was next and sang "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. I couldn't help but think that it the most predictable song that she could have sang. The performance was good if not a little bland. I just wasn't sure if always performance the same songs would hurt her.

Sam then headed to the stage and began to sing.

_I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word  
>Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own<br>I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies' eyes  
>Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead, long like the king"<br>One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me  
>I discovered that my castle stands, on pillars of salt, pillars of sand<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing, Roman cavalry choirs singing  
>Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain, I know St Peter will call my name  
>Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world<em>

_It was the wicked and wild wind blew down the doors to let me in  
>Shattered winds and the sounds of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become<br>Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver  
>Just a puppet on a lonely string, oh who would ever want to be king <em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing, Roman cavalry choirs singing  
>Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain, I know St Peter will call my name  
>Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world<em>

Santana was up after him and sang "Fallin'" by Alicia Keys. I recently found out that her last name wasn't actually Keys. It would have been highly coincidental if a pianist had that last name. Anyway, the song was good, but I was thinking more about Alicia Keys than I was about Santana during the performance.

I then headed to the stage to sing and they showed my video with Ke$ha. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door  
>Guess this means you take back all you said before<br>Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
>Said you'd never come back but here you are again<em>

_Cause we belong together now yeah  
>Forever united again somehow yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you <em>

_Being without you is dysfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go<em>

_Cause we belong together now yeah  
>Forever united again somehow yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you<br>Cause we belong together now yeah  
>Forever united again somehow yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you <em>

"I don't know if this show would suck, but certainly wouldn't be as good without you." Will declared.

"You sounded so comfortable on that stage." Emma declared.

"I've gotta say Ke$ha really helped with that one." Sue remarked. "I think that you made the right choice singing that."

"So how did you feel about that song?" Jesse asked me.

"Well I feel better than before I sang it." I declared.

"If you wanna vote for Faith call 1-866-IDOLS05." Jesse explained.

Next up was Artie who sang "Heaven" by Bryan Adams and it was good in a typical Bryan Adams way. Adult Contemporary wouldn't be a bad direction for him to go in.

Quinn was after him.

_Wake up with bloodshot eyes, I struggle to memorize  
>The way it felt between your thighs, the pleasure that made you cry<br>It feels so good to be bad not worth the aftermath, after that  
>After that I try to get you back <em>

_I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time  
>And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a damn about you and I<em>

_Give me something to believe cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference, if it makes a difference to try<br>And you talk about how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference cry, oh no so this is goodbye<em>

_I've been here before one day I'll wake up and it won't hurt anymore  
>You caught me in a lie, I have no alibi, the words you say don't have a meaning cause<em>

_I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time  
>And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a damn about you so this is goodbye<em>

_Give me something to believe cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference, if it makes a difference to try<br>And you talk about how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference cry, oh no so this is goodbye<br>So this is goodbye, yeah so this goodbye, yeah so this is goodbye _

After that, Kurt sang "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, and it was as creepy as when Sting sung it. I wasn't sure why people tried to say it was this big romantic anthem. He's stalking her.

Rachel closed the show by singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler and I really wished that she wasn't such a bitch because she had a good voice.

On Thursday, we led off the show by singing a former number one song.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City  
>I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do Times Square can shine as bright as you  
>I swear it's true<em>

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance  
>I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
>I'm by your side<em>

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
>Oh, it's what you do to me<br>Oh, it's what you do to me  
>Oh, it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends will all make fun of us<br>But we'll just laugh along because  
>We know that none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah, I can promise you that buy the time that we get through  
>The world will never ever be the same and you're to blame<em>

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me  
>Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history<br>Like I do, you'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
>Oh, it's what you do to me<br>Oh, it's what you do to me  
>Oh, it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me_

We were split up into three groups. I was with Rachel and Sam. There was also Artie, Quinn and Santana, as well as one of Mercedes, Brittany and Kurt. I thought it was pretty obvious who the bottom 3 was.

Before the results, Ke$ha sang her new single "Blah Blah Blah" with 3OH!3 and it was one of the worst songs that I had ever heard. I couldn't believe that she such a crappy song.

Any it was revealed that Sam, Rachel and I were the top 3 and Mercedes, Brittany, and Kurt were the bottom 3. I thought any of them could go home. Jesse sent Brittany back to safety, likely to the annoyance of the producers, leaving just Mercedes and Kurt.

"And the person in danger of leaving this week is…Mercedes." Jesse declared.

Mercedes then gave a hell of a performance, but was not saved because the judges couldn't reach a unanimous decision.

So Mercedes went home and Brittany lives on. The songs are "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay, "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5, and "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Disney

Sam and I were currently with everyone else as Jesse announced what the theme for next week was going to be.

"This week's theme is going to be Disney." He explained. "It's not just songs from Disney movies, but also artists associated with Disney."

I knew exactly what song I was going to sing. It took me back to a conversation that I had had with Miley.

"_Hey Faith." Miley declared as she grabbed me as I was about to go. "If you get the chance, do you think that you can perform one of my songs on the show?" _

"_Sure, which one?" I asked. _

"_Whichever song that you think fits your voice best." She answered. Of course, I didn't really have that many to choose from. _

I had made my promise and I was going to stick to it and It was probably a good time because I was pretty sure that America wanted to see me have fun with a performance.

Speaking of having fun, Sam and I were going to go a dance club. We couldn't drink, but I was okay with that. Honestly, if someone needed alcohol to have fun, they probably weren't a very happy person and I was happy.

"So I'm telling you now that you should probably lead because I am a horrible dancer." I explained.

"You can't be that bad." He explained.

"I'm worse." I declared. "I once broke a girl's nose in high school."

"How did that happen?" He asked in surprise.

"I threw my hands back and accidentally hit her in the face." I explained.

"Okay, I'll make sure to lead." He agreed. "We could only dance to slow songs if that's what you'd like."

"That would probably be best for everyone in attendance." I agreed. "Do you think that they'll play in slow songs?"

"We're not going to a rave or anything." He pointed out. "This place has a regular dance floor. It'll be like a wedding."

"I've never actually been to a wedding." I admitted.

"Okay that has got to change." He remarked. "I'm going to ask Jesse if he knows anyone who is getting married soon."

"You don't have to do that." I told him.

"I want to experience what it's like to go to a wedding." He stated.

When we got to the club, we heard that they were playing the slow of 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. I remembered actually hearing the dance version on the radio when I was in high school and it was a little strange. He took me to the floor and we began to sway to the music together.

"I used to listen this song every day when I was in high school." I explained.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird that a dance song like this was a legitimate hit." He agreed. "I don't know if that's ever going to happen again."

"Who knows maybe actually club music will become popular in a few years." I replied. "Like there's this Guetta guy in Europe who puts his name before the artist."

"Well Timbaland has done that." He pointed out.

"Timbaland is different though because he's usually recognizable in his songs. You can hear a little bit of him in his work." I stated.

"You know I like how you know so much about music." He commented.

"If I did go to college, I would probably be studying music." I explained. "I already know how to play it, but I would want to know what the performers were thinking when they made their famous songs. Knowing the story makes it even better."

"What would you write about if you were writing songs?" He asked.

"Well I don't have a lot to write about I admitted." I declared. "I haven't been through a lot in my life, other than getting dumped on prom night and no one wants to hear about that."

"They might not want to hear a whole song about it, but it's probably something that you could put into a song." He pointed out. "Not to mention Taylor Swift managed to turn high school heartache into a career, so you could probably do it too if you wanted."

"Taylor was in high school when her career started." I pointed out.

On Tuesday night, we prepared for another show. I really hoped that people would like my performance. I didn't have a pole because I didn't want to be imitative.

"Good evening everyone and welcome back once again to _American Idol._" Jesse declared. "This week we will be exploring Disney, not only songs of the past, but also of the present and what Disney has put out."

He played a video of Miley singing 'The Climb'.

"Let's meet our contestants: Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Faith Hudson, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams."

Santana was first and sang "Beauty and the Beast" by…I honestly didn't know the name of the singer. I then looked it up and saw that there was a pop version by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. I had to stop becoming distracted by her performances.

Kurt was next and sang "Go The Distance" by Michael Bolton from _Hercules_. He sounded pretty good, but he probably should have sounded more confident that he actually could go the distance and win the show. He had a good voice, but not enough confidence.

I then headed to the stage and the video played about the promise that I had made to Miley and how I loved watching the Disney channel.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and card again  
>Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in?<br>Jumped in a cab here I am for the first time, look to my right and see the Hollywood sign  
>This is all so crazy, everybody's looking so famous<em>

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the taximan turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on  
>And the Jay-Z song was on and the Jay-Z song was on.<em>

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
>Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah<br>I've got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay  
>Yeah it's a party in the USA, yeah it's a party in the USA<em>

_Feeling jumping gonna fly back to my hometown tonight  
>Something stops me every time, the DJ plays song and I feel alright<em>

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
>Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah<br>I've got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay  
>Yeah it's a party in the USA, yeah it's a party in the USA<em>

"You know you could really have a future in pop music." Will stated. "You sounded great, even better than Miley."

"I liked how you let yourself let loose." Emma declared. "You're a fun person to be around and your music should show it. It was the perfect song for you to sing."

"I actually really don't like that song." Sue declared. "But you made it somewhat enjoyable to listen to."

"If you wanna vote for Faith dial 1-866-IDOLS03." Jesse declared.

Rachel was after me and sang "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins from _Tarzan_ and it was a strange song choice for her. She should have chosen one of the princess songs with the booming choruses if she was gonna pick a song from a movie.

Sam was up next.

_Way behind the water hole, a little down the line  
>The jungle and the plains and peaks are scheduled to be mine<br>I'm gonna be the ruler of most everything around  
>From the grandest of the mountains to the humble common ground<em>

_My reign will be a super awesome thing  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king<em>

_I'm gonna be a noble king unscrupulously fair  
>I only need a little time perhaps a little hair<br>I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before  
>I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar<em>

_The fauna and the flora gonna swing  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king<em>

_No one saying do this, no one saying be there  
>No one saying stop that no one saying see here<br>Free to run around all day  
>I'll be free to do it my way<em>

_The monarchy is waiting to go zing  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king<br>Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

I actually liked how the song showed a lot of confidence because unlike Kurt, I actually believed that he wanted to win the competition. We probably would have to have that talk as we got closer to the finale, assuming that both of us were in the finale, of course

Brittany was next and "That's How You Know" by Amy Adams from _Enchanted. _She seemed like she was definitely having fun with the song, but I was pretty sure that she was going home, even though I had been thinking that for weeks.

Quinn was up next.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
>Did you forget everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget did you forget  
>About me?<em>

_Did you regret (did you regret) ever standing by my side?  
>Did you forget (did you forget) what we were feeling inside?<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it at all<em>

_And at last all the pictures have been burned  
>And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget it  
>Please don't forget us<em>

_Somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten about us<em>

It meant that I wasn't the only one who hadn't chosen a song from a movie. We had the option not and I liked the song since it showed vulnerability.

Artie closed the show by singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" also by Elton John and also from _The Lion King. _He sounded pretty emotional and I was pretty sure that it would take him to next week.

On Wednesday night, we began the show by singing a song from a more modern Disney movie. You could even say that it was postmodern.

_Ever ever after_

_Storybook endings, fairytales coming true  
>Deep down inside you wanna believe they still do<br>And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
>Let's just admit that we all wanna make it to<em>

_Ever ever after if we just don't get it our own way  
>Ever ever after it may only be a wish away<em>

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning  
>Each happy ending is a brand new beginning<br>Let yourself be enchanted you just might break through_

_To Ever ever after, forever could start today  
>Ever ever after, maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever, ever after  
>Ever ever after I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss<br>Forever ever after_

It was then followed by a performance by Miley, singing "When I Look To You" from _The Last Song. _I was pretty sure that I liked the other song from the soundtrack more, especially since it was the titular song.

We then headed to the results and the Bottom 3 were Brittany, Artie, and Santana, the latter I was a little surprised to see there. She was the first one sent back to the couches which left Brittany and Artie. I probably would have replaced him with Kurt because his performance was uninspired.

"And the person in danger of leaving us this week is…Artie." Jesse declared. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that they were going to let him go. My thought was that maybe he deserved the save. That was what it was for after all. The only problem I had with the idea was maybe America didn't like the fact that he was in a wheelchair. It wasn't right but if it didn't stop him from going home next week, was there really any point in using it. After much deliberation, the judges decided not to save him. They might have been thinking the same thing as me.

So another week goes by without the use of the save, so you know that it must be coming up soon. The songs are "Party in the USA" by Miley, "I Just Can't Wait to be King" by Elton John, "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato and "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Rock

I was on Sam's bed in a black tank top in shorts. One thing that I liked about California was that it was always warm, but never too warm unless the Santa Annas were blowing.

"So have you thought any about when you want to have sex?" I asked. I knew that he had a strong Christian background but I didn't know if he was someone who wanted to wait until marriage like the Jonas Brothers. We hadn't discussed it.

"Well I think that sex should be about love." He replied. "Though, I will say that I haven't exactly had it yet."

"Oh." I remarked. "I've never taken anyone's virginity before."

"So when did you first have sex?" He asked.

"It was on my prom night and it went really badly." I explained. "Well it started that way. The guy wasn't a virgin and I kind of…bit him."

"Bit him where." He asked. I just pointed down "Oh…"

"Yeah." I stated. "I think I'm better at it now. I've actually only had sex once since then. So what I'm saying is I really don't have that experience either."

"Well I think when the time is right, it'll happen and it's not something that we should plan for." He declared.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea." I agreed. It seemed like planning for sex caused it to not go as well. "So I heard that there's another celebrity mentor this week. He was in Nirvana."

"I thought Krist Novoselic was too busy being a politician." He declared. I just looked at him.

"Please tell me that you're joking." I remarked.

"Yes, I know it's Dave Grohl." He said. "I'm dyslexic, but not stupid."

"Good, because I might have to rethink this relationship if your IQ was too low." I joked with a smile.

"There's no way that you could resist this." He replied. I giggled and started to make out with him. I had enough impulse control to stop, which I felt was a good quality to have.

"Well I want you to know that when we do have sex, I want it to be special." I told him.

"I'll do my best to make it special." He promised.

"There is a good chance that just being with someone that I love will make it special." I pointed out. "I don't want anyone from you then for you to just be yourself."

Later in the week, we met up with Dave Grohl. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say about the music. I was a bit surprised that he even watched the show to be honest. It didn't seem like something that he would do. I actually didn't even know a lot about The Foo Fighters.

"So Faith, it's good to see you." He told me. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you here." I admitted.

"Well I'm here to help you." He declared. "So what song were you going to sing?"

"I was thinking of singing 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback." I declared. I decided that it would be best just to sing it for him and see what he thought.

"So this is a song that is primarily sung by two people." He stated. "Were you planning on doing it like that?"

"I didn't know that it was sung by two people." I replied.

"Yes, whenever the band performs it in concert, guitarist Ryan Peake comes in at certain parts." He explained.

"Well I really wanted to sing this one all by myself." I answered. "Do you think I'll have any problems with that?"

"I think you can probably find a way to make it work." He told me. "You just have to know that there isn't going to be anyone backing you up and you need to make sure that you bring it."

"Can I ask you something not related to my song?" I questioned.

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"How did you know that you wanted to start your own band?" I questioned. "Actually no, that's not what I wanted to ask. Let's just go into the big question. What kind of person Kurt Cobain was really? I only know what the media says about him."

"Kurt was a nice guy generally. Sometimes he would be drunk or high but he was a visionary." Dave answered. "He was irreplaceable, which is why Krist and I didn't just look for a new singer. We didn't want the band to go on without him and I don't think he would have wanted it either. Speaking of which, his daughter actually had a request for you to give a shout out to her."

"I will do that." I promised. I then realized a problem. "What was her name again?"

"It's Frances Bean Cobain." He told me.

On Tuesday, I waited once again for my chance to perform.

"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to _American Idol." _Jesse declared. "This week our contestants will be singing rock music and there will be a special guest mentor."

He then went into a montage of clips about Dave Grohl. There was surprisingly a lot to say about him. I also found out that he was in another band called Them Crooked Vultures.

"Now let's meet our contestants." Jesse declared. "Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Faith Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce."

I stood on the side of the stage and watched as Sam performed his song. I kind of wished that I was wearing a white shirt and nothing else at the moment.

_I don't know where I'm going but I sure know where I've been  
>Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday<br>And I've made up my mind I aint wasting no more time  
>Here I go again, here I go again<em>

_Cause I know what it means  
>To walk along the lonely street of dreams <em>

_Here I go again on my own  
>Going down the only road I've ever known<br>Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
>And I've made up my mind<br>I aint wasting no more time  
>Here I go again <em>

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue  
>Waiting on love's sweet charity<br>And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days _

_Cause I know what it means  
>To walk along this lonely street of dreams <em>

_Here I go again on my own  
>Going down the only road I've ever known<br>Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
>And I've made up my mind<br>I aint wasting no more time  
>Here I go again, here I go again<em>

I thought that he did pretty well. I threw my hands in the air and did the "Rock on" sign a few times.

Next up was Rachel who sang "We Will Rock You" by Queen and I even though I didn't like her, I was clapping along with everyone else. Since it was such a short song, she got to perform the whole thing. I almost expected her to transition into "We Are The Champions" like Michael Johns did when he performed it, but she didn't do that.

After her was Santana, who sang "Dr. Feelgood" by Mötley Crüe. I was a bit surprised that she was able to perform that song because it did have some drug references in it with Dr. Feelgood actually being a drug dealer. It didn't really sound right for her voice either.

I then headed to the stage where they showed the video of my session with Dave before I went into my song.

_Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling  
>And oh I reach for you<br>Well I'm terrified or these four walls these iron bars can't hold my soul_

_And all I need is you __(come please I'm calling)  
><em>_And oh I scream for you __(Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling )_

_Show me what it's like __(to be the last one standing)  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right __(and I'll show what I can be)  
><em>_And Say it for me, say it to me __(and I'll leave this life behind me)  
><em>_Say it if it's worth savin' me _

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I fall  
>And all I see is you<br>These city walls aint got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And all I scream for you (__come please I'm calling)  
><em>_And all I need from you __(Hurry I'm falling , I'm falling)_

_Show me what it's like __(to be the last one standing  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right (__and I'll show what I can be)  
>Say it for me, say it to me (and I'll leave this life behind me)<br>Say it if it's worth savin' me _

"I didn't think that was one of your better performances." Will declared. I pouted since it was one of my favorite songs.

"I think that you look great and you sounded great." Emma told me.

"I don't think that was the right song choice for you." Sue stated. "I would have liked to see you sing something by Joan Jett."

"If you wanna vote for Faith, dial 1-866-IDOLS04." He declared.

"Before we got to commercial, I wanted to give a shout-out to Frances Bean Cobain." I remarked before giving him back to the microphone.

Next up was Kurt who sang "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams and I thought that it wasn't really a rock song. Bryan Adams is more of an adult contemporary singer and if he was going to sing a Bryan Adams song, it should have been "Summer of 69", even though I wasn't sure that he could pull it off.

Quinn then headed to the stage.

_It's easier not to be wise and measure these things by your brains  
>I sank into Eden with you alone in the church by and by<br>I'll read to you here, save your eyes you'll need them  
>Your boat is at sea Your anchor is up, you've been swept away<br>And the greatest of teachers won't hesitate to leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate_

I alone love you  
>I alone tempt you<br>I alone love you  
>Fear is not the end of this<p>

_Oh, now, we took it back too far, only love can save us now,  
>All these riddles that you burn, all come running back to you, all these rhythms that you hide<br>Only love can save us now  
>all these riddles that you burn yeah, yeah, yeah <em>

_I alone love you  
>I alone tempt you<br>I alone love you  
>Fear is not the end of this<br>Fear is not the end of this_

I thought it was a very strange song choice. In fact it was probably a mistake for her to sing that and I really hoped that it wouldn't cost her.

Brittany closed the show by singing Twisted Sister's "We're Not Gonna Take It" and I had basically accepted what I thought of Brittany's performances didn't matter anymore.

On Wednesday night, we were performing a big rock hit from a few years ago.

_This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<em>

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late_

_The world knew won't come back  
>The time we've lost can't get back<br>The life we had won't be as I came _

_This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong…<em>

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late  
>It's not too late, it's never too late<em>

Jesse then split us into two groups. Rachel, Brittany and Sam were on one side of the stage and Kurt, Quinn, and Santana were on the other.

"Faith, you safe." He explained. "Now I need you to figure out which group you belong in."

I was pretty sure that I knew who the Bottom 3 was, but I didn't want to do it. I crossed my legs and took a seat in the middle of the stage.

"Okay, just scoot over a little bit then." Jesse instructed. He then went to the Bottom 3 and sent Santana back to safety. "The person in danger of leaving tonight is…Quinn."

She started to sing her song to determine if she would be saved or not. I couldn't help but wonder if she would be because the save would only last for one more week.

_Let it go, let roll right off your shoulder  
>Don't you know the hardest part is over<br>Let it in, let your clarity define you in the end  
>We will only just remember how it feels<em>

_Our lives remain in these small hours  
>These little wonders these twists and turns of fate<br>Time falls away, but these small hours  
>These small hours, still remain<em>

_All of my regret will wash away somehow  
>But I cannot forget the way I feel right now<em>

_And these small hours  
>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fates<br>Oh, these twists and turns of fate  
>Time falls away, but these small hours<br>These small hours, still remain  
>They still remain<br>These little wonders still remain_

"So, Quinn, we have decided that we are going to save you." Sue declared.

"Okay, we'll be back next week with Taylor Swift, where two contestants will go home." Jesse told us as the show ended.

So Quinn was saved and Dave Grohl was the guest mentor. Also when will Sam and Faith have sex? The songs are "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake, "I, Alone" by Live, "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, and "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Country

Quinn and I went back to our room after the show. She was still shaking a little bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She lied. I just stared at her. "Okay, so I'm not fine. I'm a little freaked out. I can't believe that I was so close to being voted off. Actually, I was voted off and I'm only still here because of the save."

"But you are here." I pointed out. "You get another chance and I think that you need to do better this week. You can turn around your bad fortune with the right song choice."

"You know you're such a good friend." She told me as she got closer to me.

"Well we've been together since the beginning, along with Sam." I explained. "It would be pretty awesome if we were the final three."

"That would be pretty cool." She agreed. "It would be even cooler if we were the final two."

"That would be interesting." I stated. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I would rather have Sam in the Final 2.

"We could have a lot of fun together." She stated. It sounded seductive. The fact that she kissed me right after it only added to that. I quickly got off the bed in shock.

"What the fuck?" I asked. "You know that I'm with Sam and I also don't like girls."

"How do you know?" She inquired.

"Look, all I want to be is roommates and friends and nothing more." I explained. "If you're looking for a girlfriend, you need to look somewhere else."

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay?" I mimicked. I expected a little more resistance.

"I'm not going to waste my time on someone who isn't interested." She declared. "I understand that no means no. I'm sorry for kissing you."

I was confused but glad that it was resolved. I figured that there was no reason to tell Sam about it since nothing actually happened.

The next we headed to the pool for a date in the mansion. We were going to have some sandwiches by the pool and then wait a little while to go in. Part of the waiting could potentially involve sitting in the hot tub.

"You know it's really nice that we can do this here without having to worry about people watching us wherever we go." Sam commented. By now we were the talk of the town, at least while we were on the show. I wasn't sure how much of that would be true by the time that we were off of it. Quite a few people fade into obscurity after being on the show and usually don't do anything else unless they get lucky like Jennifer Hudson did. Though, I'm pretty sure that I haven't actually ever heard a song from her and I really haven't seen her in much else. It's more like she's famous for _Dreamgirls _and having her family killed, but not really anything that she's done recently.

I then saw Rachel walked in, dressed in a conservative one-piece.

"I have someone information about your girlfriend that you might want to know." She declared. "Last night, she kissed Quinn."

"What?" Sam asked.

"She kissed me." I argued. "I didn't kiss back. In fact, it freaked me out. I didn't tell you about it because there's nothing to tell. Quinn even said that she was okay with me not being interested. I love you. Now why don't you go and be a nuisance somewhere else?"

"This is not over." Rachel declared as she stomped out of the room.

"So are you excited about meeting Taylor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I love her." I replied. "Just don't get too close to her."

"You know a lot of people write songs about their exes." He pointed out.

"I was going to say because she's really hot." I explained.

Later in the week, we met with Taylor. I needed to do my best not to be starstruck. She was pretty much solely responsible for making country music relevant, even more so than Carrie Underwood.

"So what were you going to sing Faith?" She asked as I took a seat in front of her.

"I was going to sing 'White Liar' by Miranda Lambert." I explained.

"I like that song." She responded. "I think it'd be great for showing America that you're more than just a good girl."

I then sang it for her.

"You need to make sure that you let your anger out." She suggested. "Have you ever been cheated on?"

"No." I declared.

"Well think about someone that you don't like and imagine that you're singing to them." She responded.

On Tuesday night, I prepared myself because I was up first. I made sure to wear some cowboy boots with my outfit and a white dress with leather jacket.

"Good evening, everyone and welcome to _American Idol_." Jesse announced. "Tonight our top 7 is back singing country songs and they've being mentored by the biggest name in country right now: Taylor Swift. Let's meet the top 7 again: Faith Hudson, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry. Now let's see how Faith's meeting with Taylor went."

They showed the video while I got ready to perform.

_Hey white liar, truth comes out a little at a time  
>And it spreads just like a fire<br>Slips off your tongue like turpentine  
>And I don't know why white liar <em>

_You better be careful what do you do  
>I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if they ever found you out<br>You better be careful what you say  
>It never really added up anyway I got friends in this town<em>

_Hey white liar, truth comes out a little at a time  
>And it spreads just like a fire<br>Slips off your tongue like turpentine  
>And I don't know why white liar <em>

_Here's a bombshell just for you  
>It turns out that I've been lying too <em>

_Yeah I'm a white liar truth comes out a little at a time  
>And it spreads just like a fire<br>Slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
>And I don't know why white liar <em>

_And I don't know why white liar_

"You know if I hadn't heard you say that you've never been cheated on, I wouldn't believe it from hearing that song." Will told me. "That was great."

"Who was it that you were thinking about?" Emma asked.

"I'd rather not answer that." I replied. I figured it wouldn't be a good move to express my disdain for Rachel on live TV.

"Well I think regardless of who or what you were singing about, you sounded really good." Sue declared. "I think you're going to win this now."

I smiled as Jesse came onto the stage.

"If you want to vote for Faith, dial 1-866-IDOLS01." He declared.

Brittany was after me and sang "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I knew that I shouldn't predict Brittany to go home anymore, but I was pretty sure that because two people were leaving, she would be one of them.

Sam then headed out to the stage with his guitar. I gave him a kiss for luck beforehand.

_On a warm summer's evening on a train bound for nowhere  
>I met up with a gambler, we were both too tired to sleep<br>So we took turns staring out the window at the darkness  
>Till boredom overtook us and he began to speak <em>

_He said "Son I've made a life out of reading people's faces  
>And knowing what the cards were by the way they held their eyes<br>So if you don't mind my saying, I can see you're out of aces  
>For a taste of your whiskey, I'll give you some advice"<em>

_And then the night got deftly quiet and his face lost all expression  
>Said "If you're gonna play the game boy, you gotta learn to play it right"<em>

_You got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em  
>Know when to walk away and know when to run<br>You never count your money while you're sitting at the table  
>There'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done<em>

_You got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em  
>Know when to walk away and know when to run<br>You never count your money while you're sitting at the table  
>There'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done<em>

I thought that it was a bit of a gamble for him to sing such an iconic song and it paid off for him. The judges seemed to share my opinion.

Santana was next and sang "A Broken Wing" by Martina McBride and she ended up forgetting the words when she got to end. I wasn't sure if he stellar vocals would be enough to make up for her mistake.

After her was Quinn and I hoped that she had picked a better song.

_I can take the rain on the roof this empty house that don't bother me__  
><em>_I can take a few tears now and then and just them out__  
><em>_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me__  
><em>_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most is being so close__  
><em>_And having so much to say and watching you walk away__  
><em>_And never knowing what could have been__  
><em>_And not seeing and loving you is what I was trying to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it__  
><em>_It's hard to force that smile when I see our olds friends and I'm alone__  
><em>_Still harder getting up getting dressed living with this regret but I know if I could do it over__  
><em>_I would trade give away all the words that I say in my heart that I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most is being so close__  
><em>_And having so much to say and watching you walk away__  
><em>_And never knowing what could have been__  
><em>_And not seeing and loving you is what I was trying to do__  
><em>_And not seeing and loving you that's what I was trying to do _

I felt that it was a little bit safe, but it seemed like safe would be good after last weeks' debacle.

Going sixth, Kurt sang "Breathe" by Faith Hill and I never realized how much his voice sounded like Faith Hill's. It was kind of creepy to be honest, but I was pretty sure that he would be sticking around for another week.

Rachel then closed the show by singing "Jesus, Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood and it was solid. Okay, it was really good which meant I would have to deal with her longer.

On Thursday, we first got together to sing a country hit from a few years ago. I was kind of surprised that he didn't pick something newer, but at least we didn't choose something from that Luke Bryan guy that was currently popular. I really didn't like that guy's music.

_I woke up early this morning around 4:00 am__  
><em>_With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate__  
><em>_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep__  
><em>_But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms__  
><em>_I've been trying my best to get along, but that's okay there's nothing left to say but_

_Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em__  
><em>_Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me__  
><em>_Take your cat and leave me sweater cause we got nothing left to weather__  
><em>_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me,_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind,__  
><em>_But don't worry I'll be fine I'm gonna be alright__  
><em>_While you're sleeping with your pride, wishing I could hold you tight__  
><em>_I'll be over you and on with my life_

_So take your records take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em__  
><em>_Take your cat and leave my sweater cause we've got nothing left to weather__  
><em>_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better but you'll think of me__  
><em>_Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em__  
><em>_Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me__  
><em>_Take your cat and leave me sweater cause we got nothing left to weather__  
><em>_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

Taylor then sang her current single "Today Was A Fairytale" and…well I actually thought that song was kind of embarrassing, but who was I to judge.

We then got to the eliminations, Sam and Quinn were both safe first.

"Faith and Santana, please stand up." Jesse declared. "Faith, you are safe. Santana, you are going home."

After her, Rachel was declared safe and Kurt and Brittany headed to the stage. Brittany ended up being the one to finally go home. _  
><em>

So Quinn kissed Faith and Faith did not return her affections. Also Brittany and Santana went home together. The songs are "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers, "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts and "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Ballads and One-Hit Wonders

This week would be more difficult because we weren't just choosing one song. We would each be singing two songs: one ballad and one One-Hit Wonder. I wasn't entirely sure what to pick. There wouldn't be a mentor this week, so we would be stuck with whatever songs we chose.

Sam and I were currently in the middle of a makeout session. We still hadn't had sex yet and we weren't going to right now. I was a little bit afraid of it to be honest. I'd never been with a guy long enough to say that I loved him and I had never had sex with a guy that I could say that I loved. I was scared that it would be really awkward, or worse really bad. At that moment, I pulled apart from him as he touched me below my waist.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I just can't do this right now." I stated. "I want to, but I'm terrified of all of the things that can go wrong."

"Well it's never going to be perfect." He responded. "I can wait as long as you want. If you want to wait until you're married to have sex again, I can respect that."

"I don't know how long I want to wait." I declared. "I really would like to do this before the competition is over, but I don't when. Speaking of which, we need to talk about that as we get closer to the finale, it's becoming a very real possibility that we could be the final two. The point is we can't put the competition above our relationship. I want to win but not if it costs me you and those rumors about me using you to win before I would dump you after the finale aren't true. I would never do that."

"I know that you wouldn't." He replied. "So have thought about any songs that you wanted to sing?"

"I was considering this song called "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews." I explained. "I used to love that song back in middle school."

"Yeah, I've heard it and I think that you would sound great on it." He declared. "So I don't want anything to come between us either. Nothing is more important than my love for you. If you win, I will support you because I'd know that you had earned it and deserved it."

"You know it's a good thing that they wouldn't make us star in a movie." I quipped. "Justin Guarini can't act, or at least he couldn't back then."

"I also Kelly Clarkson on _Reba_ a few years ago and she was pretty funny." He told me.

"I've never seen it." I stated.

"Well she can be a real motormouth." He declared.

I then headed back to my room. We all had our own rooms now that there were just five of us and Quinn was staying with Beth. It was better since we didn't have to conform to each others' sleep schedules anymore.

On Monday night, I was coming home from the studio. I was a bit exhausted from recording two songs. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when I had to record a full album. It was probably impossible to do in one day, even if I was up for the entire 24 hours.

Anyway, I found Sam in the foyer. I really wanted to get something to eat. We headed to the kitchen and cooked up some leftover slices of pizza. I drank it with a glass V8 V-Fusion. It was the closest that I could do to eating healthy.

I couldn't help but realize how much I wanted Sam after I was done eating. I immediately began to kiss him and we began to make out in the hallway as we headed back to his room. Once we were inside, I took his shirt over and he took my top off and I didn't want to stop.

"So do you have any condoms by any chance?" I asked him.

"Mike actually left some for me." He stated. "He said that it was good to have some just in case the moment ever came."

"Mike has good ideas." I replied before he kissed me some more. He took off my skirt and I took off his jeans and soon enough we were doing it. It wasn't perfect, but it still did feel pretty amazing. I really liked it. Maybe it was because I was with the person that I was meant to be with. I'd never prescribed to the theory before, but it was starting to make sense to me that there was one person for everyone while both of those people were still alive. Whether it was or not, it was still the best that I had ever felt.

On Tuesday, we headed to the show. I knew the songs that I was going to sing. I would be 3rd and 8th. I wore a black dress with black and red roses on it and a leather jacket and a smile.

"Welcome back to _American Idol."_ Jesse said. "Tonight the contestants will each be singing two songs: one ballad and one song from a One-Hit Wonder. Let's meet our contestants: Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Faith Hudson, Rachel Berry, and Sam Evans."

Quinn was up first and sang "Let It Be" by The Beatles. While it was a pretty easy song, it was such a good song that anyone who sang it sounded great on it. I really enjoyed the performance.

Kurt was after her and sang "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler and it was dreary. I thought the song sounded pretty dated and it was definitely a mistake for him to sing it. If his second song wasn't any better, he probably had bought a ticket home.

I headed out to the stage and began to sing.

_There was a time when I was so brokenhearted.__  
><em>_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine__  
><em>_The tables have turned, cause me and them ways have parted__  
><em>_That kind of love was the killing kind_

_All I want is someone that I can't resist__  
><em>_I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

_I was cryin' when I met you__  
><em>_Now I'm tryin' to forget you__  
><em>_Your love is sweet misery__  
><em>_I was cryin' just to get you__  
><em>_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you__  
><em>_Do what you do down on me _

_Cause what you got inside aint where your love should stay__  
><em>_Yeah our love, sweet love aint love till you give your heart away_

_I was cryin' when I met you__  
><em>_Now I'm tryin' to forget you__  
><em>_Your love is sweet misery__  
><em>_I was cryin' just to get you__  
><em>_Now I'm dyin' to I let you__  
><em>_Do what you do down on me _

"You know a lot of people say that Aerosmith was best in the 70s, but I think the 90s was when they really hit their stride." Will replied. "I love that song and I loved the way you sang it."

"Well I know that you're not going to be crying this week because you're not going home." Emma told me.

"It got a bit screechy at some points, but that can be expected when you do an Aerosmith voice." Sue commented. "Overall, it was pretty good."

Rachel followed me and sang "Open Arms" by Journey, except it sounded more like the Mariah Carey version, which I didn't like. One thing that I had noted was people didn't seem to have a lot of luck singing Journey songs. I hoped it meant that she would go home, but I didn't think that she would.

Sam then headed to the stage to close out the ballads.

_What would you do if I sang out of tune__  
><em>_Would you stand up and walk out on me__  
><em>_Lend me your eyes and I'll sing you a song__  
><em>_I will try not to sing out of key_

_I get by with a little help from my friends__  
><em>_I get high with a little help from my friends__  
><em>_I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends__  
><em>_I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody I need someone to love__  
><em>_Could it be anybody All I need is someone to love _

_Baby, I get by with a little help from my friends__  
><em>_I get high with a help from my friends__  
><em>_I'm gonna try with a help from my friends__  
><em>_I get high with a little from my friends_

_Would you believe in a love at first sight, I'm certain it happens all the time__  
><em>_What do you see when you turn out the light, I can't tell you but it sure feels like mine_

_I get by with a little help from my friends__  
><em>_I get high with a help from my friends__  
><em>_I'm gonna try with a help from my friends__  
><em>_I get high with a little from my friends_

It wasn't that surprising that he sang the Joe Cocker version, because that tended to be the version that everyone preferred. Of course the original couldn't be considered a ballad even.

Quinn then went out again.

_Small town homecoming queen__  
><em>_She's the star of the scene there's no way to deny she's lovely__  
><em>_Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumes hearts everywhere__  
><em>_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous I can't help but hate her__  
><em>_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band__  
><em>_She's the cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands__  
><em>_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor__  
><em>_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door__  
><em>_Oh I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself__  
><em>_I spend all time wishing that I was someone else_

_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band__  
><em>_She's the cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands__  
><em>_I get a little bit, she gets a little more__  
><em>_She's Miss America__  
><em>_She's Miss America__  
><em>_And I'm the just the girl next door_

_I'm just the girl, I'm just the girl next door__  
><em>_I'm just the girl, I'm just the girl next door__  
><em>_I'm just the girl next door _

It was definitely one of my favorite one-hit wonder songs because it was a fun song to dance to. She sounded like she was having fun with it.

Kurt then sang "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing". Apparently some guy named Mark Chesnutt released a version not long after Aerosmith did. It sounded more like Aerosmith, but his voice didn't really fit the song. By now, I was pretty sure that he would be going home.

I then headed back out.

_If I live to be a hundred And never see the seven wonders  
>That'll be alright<br>If I don't make it to the big leagues, if I never win a Grammy  
>I'm gonna be just fine<em>

_Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter, spitting image of my father  
>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan<br>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends who love me  
>And they know just where I stand<em>

_It's all a part of me  
>That's who I am<em>

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
>I'm a loser, I'm a winner<br>I'm steady and unstable  
>I'm young but I am able<em>

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter spitting image of my father  
>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan<br>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends who love me  
>And they know just where I stand<em>

_It's all a part of me  
>That's who I am<em>

"I'm so glad that America's getting to see who you are." Emma replied. "You are great and you're great at picking songs to show who you are."

"If you want to vote for Faith dial 1-866-IDOLS03 or 1-866-IDOLS08." Jesse stated.

Rachel then sang "Walking in Memphis" by Marc Cohn, and it was probably my favorite performance that she had ever done. I still hated her, though.

Sam then closed the show by singing "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter, who was a one-hit wonder because of the show. It really sounded good with Sam's acoustic guitar.

On Wednesday, we were singing a ballad that was also by a One-Hit Wonder.

_So lately been wondering who will take my place__  
><em>_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all__  
><em>_In between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_Way up high or down low__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart__  
><em>_Run away with my hope__  
><em>_Run away with my love_

_I know now just quite how__  
><em>_My life and love might still go on__  
><em>_In your heart in your mind__  
><em>_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_Way up high or down low__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_If I could make you mine__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go_

The Bottom Two ended up being Quinn and Kurt. It was who I would have put there, but I would be upset if Kurt managed to stay, but he didn't and we were down to four.

So Kurt went home and Faith and Sam finally had sex. There are only three more chapters left of this story. Will she and Sam make it to the finals? The songs are "Cryin" by Aerosmith, "With a Little from My Friends" by Joe Cocker, "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane, and "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Fleetwood Mac and Pop

It was kind of amazing. One hundred thousand people had tried out for the competition and I was one of the last four. Being in the top 4 usually guaranteed success but it didn't always. In fact I hadn't really heard anything from anyone in Season 3. I had to win. I wanted to win. I didn't just want to be another face from the show, but I knew that the only thing that I could do would be to do my best.

The important thing about this week was what was at stake. It was a week where everybody was going home, but only three of us would take the camera crews with. I would never be the most famous resident of West Palm Beach, which laid claims to celebrities like Michael Jordan, Hank Aaron, Bob Barker, and Howard Stern, but for one day, it would be all about me. I couldn't help but wonder if any of them would be there.

I went to see Sam. I wanted to spend time with him, even though I needed to put a lot of work towards this week. We were going to be meeting with Stevie Nicks, who was going to be advising us not only for Fleetwood Mac songs, but also for pop songs. It was a bit of an open category, but I actually knew a song that I wanted to sing. It was a bit of an unconventional choice because not only was it not released as a singer, the artist wasn't even that famous to anyone older than 25.

"So we're almost there." He commented. "I feel like I can see the finish line from here."

"Yeah, we're almost there." I agreed. Before anyone performed, I felt like Quinn had the highest chance of being eliminated. She just didn't seem to be in the same league as Rachel and I and Sam was the only guy left. "So we're meeting Stevie Nicks. It sounds like that's going to be amazing. She's kind of a legend."

"Well she's definitely important even though she wasn't even an original member of the band." He remarked. "So do you wanna go out and do something tonight? Maybe we could go to a movie or something. Were you interested in _Iron Man 2?"_

"Yeah, but I don't really know anything about the comics." I admitted. "I liked the first one though since Robert Downey Jr. is such a good actor."

"Well I know all about comics and I can teach you." He explained before he went into a spiel about Iron Man. "You should be taking notes because there will be a quiz."

I laughed as he continued. It was kind of impressive how he knew so much about it. I admired his work into learning something that most people didn't even consider important.

I went to get lunch and that was where I found Rachel.

"You're a fraud." She stated. "Your father wasn't killed in Iraq like you said he was."

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Christopher Hudson died of a drug overdose in Cincinnati." She told me. "I had a private eye look into that."

"No, my dad was a war hero." I remarked in surprise. "My mom told me that he was a war hero. It has to be someone else."

"I can assure you that it's not." She replied. I began to cry.

"You're a bitch!" I shouted. "I'm pretty sure that what you did is against the rules and I could have you disqualified for it, but I'm not going to because I want to beat you fair and square even if you don't feel the same mentality."

I later met up with Stevie in the studio. I had called my mom and she had confirmed the story, so I was still upset.

"Are you okay?" Stevie asked me.

"I'm a little upset." I admitted. "I just found out that my dad was not who I thought he was. It's why I chose the song that I was going to sing."

"Which song is that?" She questioned.

"'Little Lies'" I answered. Most people would have chosen something from _Rumours, _but I didn't want to be like everyone else.

"You know that was our last song to reach the top 10." She explained. I then went to perform it for her. "I really liked how you connected to that song. I don't think I can give you any advice for that other than to keep that emotion. What was your second song?"

"It's called 'I Won't Apologize' by Selena Gomez." I explained.

"I know who she is, but I don't think that I've ever heard the song before." She admitted.

"Well I chose this song because it has a special place in my heart." I explained.

On Tuesday night, I was ready to perform. I knew that I would make it because I was just feeling that level of confidence, but I still wanted to perform my best.

"Welcome back to _American Idol._" Jesse declared. "Tonight we are down to four and our contestants will be competing for a chance to go home. They met with Stevie Nicks and will be singing Fleetwood Mac and pop songs. Let's meet our finalists: Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Faith Hudson, and Quinn Fabray."

Rachel was up first and sang "Go Your Own Way." It was pretty good, but I didn't like her explanation of why she chose the song. It must have been a bit awkward singing that in front of the person whom it was written for.

Sam followed her and sang "Don't Stop." It was good for his voice since it had such an amazing melody. It probably wasn't the best performance, but I still loved it like I loved him.

I then headed to the stage and they showed the part where I admitted about my dad because I didn't want to keep it a secret in case it would have come out later. I then headed to the stage.

_If I could turn the page of time then I'd rearrange  
>Just a day or two close my, close my, close my eyes<br>But I couldn't find the way, so I'll settle for one day  
>To believe in you tell me, tell me, tell me lies<em>

_Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies  
>Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies<br>Oh no you can't disguise you can't disguise no you can't disguise  
>Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies <em>

_Although I'm not making plans I hope that you understand  
>There's a reason why close your, close your, close your eyes<br>No more broken hearts we're better off apart  
>Let's give it a try tell me, tell me, tell me lies<em>

_Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies  
>Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies<br>Oh no you can't disguise you can't disguise no you can't disguise  
>Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies<br>Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies  
>Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies<br>Oh no you can't disguise you can't disguise no you can't disguise  
>Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies <em>

"I thought that for someone going through what you're going through, that was pretty good." Will declared.

"I'm not gonna lie. You were great." Emma told me.

"I think you did a good way of expressing your heartbreak." Sue declared.

Quinn then sang "Rhiannon" and I really liked the mellow performance that she delivered. It was great and she seemed like maybe she did have a chance. I just hoped it wasn't at Sam's expense.

Rachel then sang "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks and I couldn't help but notice how wrong it was for her. Her voice didn't sound good singing repetitive pop, maybe she wasn't as clear cut as I thought.

Sam then headed to the stage.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man__  
><em>_You know I gave the world, you had me in the palm of your hand__  
><em>_So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand__  
><em>_Thought it was me and you baby me and you until the end but I guess I was wrong_

_Don't wanna think about it, don't wanna talk about I'm just so sick about it__  
><em>_I can't believe it's ending this way__  
><em>_Just so confused about it, feeling the blues about it, I just can't do without it__  
><em>_Tell me is this fair _

_Is this the way it's really going down, is this how we say goodbye__  
><em>_Should've known better when you came around that you were gonna make me cry__  
><em>_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around cause I know you're living a lie__  
><em>_But that's okay baby cause in time you will find__  
><em>_What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around__  
><em>_What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around__  
><em>_What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around__  
><em>_What goes around, goes around, goes around comes all the way back around_

Let me paint this picture for you baby

_You spend your nights alone and he never comes home__  
><em>_And every time you call him all you get's a busy tone__  
><em>_I heard you found out what that he's doing to you what you did me__  
><em>_Aint that the way it goes__  
><em>_You cheated girl, my heart bleeded girl so it goes without saying__  
><em>_Just a classic case, just a scenario tale as old as time girl you got what you deserve_

_What goes around comes back around I thought I told ya yeah__  
><em>_What goes around comes back around I thought I told ya yeah__  
><em>_What goes around comes back around I thought I told ya yeah_

I thought it was amazing. He really put his all into that Justin Timberlake song and I was impressed and I was also turned on. It kind of wanted to have sex with him right there even though I was about to perform. If I was still in the mood when the night was over, I would probably do it with him.

I then headed to perform my second song. I hoped that people wouldn't be turned off by the fact that I had chosen a pop song that wasn't actually popular.

_You had me to get her and here I thought it was me  
>I was changing, arranging my life to fit your lies<br>It's all said and all done, I gave all for the long run  
>Can she say the same thing I guess this is goodbye and good luck<em>

_I can't be what you want me to be_

_I'm sorry for changing  
>I'm sorry it had to be this way<br>Believe me it's easier to just pretend  
>But I won't apologize for who I am <em>

_I thank you for this hopeless war  
>Cause through the pain, I am stronger than before<br>Now I'm more I don't need you anymore  
>I'm sorry <em>

_Listen close I won't say this again _

_I'm sorry for changing  
>I'm sorry it had to be this way<br>Believe me it's easier to just pretend  
>But I won't apologize for who I am<br>I'm sorry for changing  
>I'm sorry it isn't like it was<br>Believe me it's easier to just pretend  
>But I won't apologize why should I apologize<br>No I won't apologize for who I am _

"I think that you took a big risk performing that song." Will stated. "But I think you are in it to win it."

"I think that song is perfect indication of why you should win this." Sue declared. "You could performed some Brittney Spears song, but you chose a song close to your heart and you shouldn't have to apologize for it."

"If you wanna vote for Faith, dial 1-866-IDOLS03 or 07." Jesse stated.

After that Quinn closed the show. I didn't really think of what she was singing as a pop song even though it topped the Hot 100.

_Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt  
>I know you smell the perfume, the makeup on his shirt<br>You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies  
>Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why<em>

_If I was your man, baby you'd never worry what I do  
>I'd be coming home back to you every night doing you right<br>You're the type of women deserves good things  
>Fistful of diamonds, handful of rings Baby you're a star I just wanna show you you are<em>

_You should let me love you, let me be the one to  
>Give you everything you want and need<br>Baby good love and protection, make me your selection  
>Show you the way love's supposed to be<br>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you _

_You deserve better, you know deserve better  
>We should be together, baby<br>With you and me it's whatever girl hey  
>So can we make this thing ours <em>

_You should let me love you, let me be the one to  
>Give you everything you want and need<br>Baby good love and protection, make me your selection  
>Show you the way love's supposed to be<br>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you _

_Let me love you  
>That's all you need baby<em>

I thought it was a great performance. The judges were a bit confused, but it made more sense when she admitted she liked girls.

On Wednesday, we were performing a Fleetwood Mac song before the results.

_You took my love, you took it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Till the landslide brought me down<em>

_Oh mirror in the sky what is love  
>Can the child in my heart rise above<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life<em>

_Well I've been afraid of changing  
>Cause I built my life around you<br>But times makes you bolder, even children get older  
>And I'm getting older too <em>

_Take my love, take it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And if you see if my reflection the snow-covered hills  
>Will the landslide bring you down<br>And if you see if my reflection the snow-covered hills  
>Will the landslide bring you down<br>Oh, the landslide will bring you down_

There were three chairs, Sam and I were sent to them first and I was pretty sure that Rachel would be in the third.

"And the last member of the Top 3 is…Quinn." Jesse declared. My mouth hung open.

So the shocking elimination happened and Rachel was sent home, but you may have seen that coming. The songs are "What Goes Around Comes Around" by Justin Timberlake, "Let Me Love You" by Mario, and "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
